The Dirty Diamond
by francescoscuro osie may
Summary: Sakura seorang anak pelayan yang di tinggal mati oleh Ibu-nya, kini menjadi boneka dan mainan hidup dari sang majikan, Sasuke Uchiha, bukan seorang kekasih hanya mainan yang diharamkan bagi siapapun yang ingin memilikinya maupun yang meliriknya sekalipun.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dirty Diamond**

Ini adalah fict pertamaku, harap saran dari para senior sekalian. Maaf kalau ceritanta gaje, abal, alay, lebay, sampah, pokoknya jelek dari yang paling jelek. T,T

The Dirty Diamond Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto Rated: T menuju M Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Teen fiction.  
>Warning : Typo bertebaran, gaje, abal, alay, lebay, sampah.<br>No les gusta no leer. Es el derecho tan simple. ^^b

"Hei, Pinky cepat kau ambil bolanya!", teriak seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx dengan nada yang memerintah.

"Baik Sasuke-sama", sahut gadis yang di panggil Pinky tersebut sambil berlari mengejar bola yang menggelinding ke arah semak-  
>semak di pinggir lapangan.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha adalah anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun tersebut,bermata onyx, mempunyai rambut bermodel emo dan berkulit putih pucat. Ia adalah anak ke-dua dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, ia mempunyai seorang kakak yang bernama Itachi Uchiha. Sakura Haruno adalah anak perempuan yang di panggil Pinky tersebut oleh Sasuke. Ia adalah anak dari Yukina Haruno, seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang bekerja untuk keluarga Uchiha.

"Pinky cepat kau bersihkan sepatuku!", perintah sang Uchiha bungsu dengan angkuhnya yang sedang duduk di kasur king size-nya.

"Baik Sasuke-sama", ucap gadis itu, terdengar jelas nada ketakutan dari suaranya. Ia segera mengambil sepatu sekolah sang Uchiha bungsu dari rak sepatu di samping lemari, lalu ia pun membersihkan sepatu tersebut dengan lap yang telah ia siapkan. Setelah merasa bersih, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Pakaikan", perintah Sasuke dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sakura pun segera memakaikan sepatu tersebut ke kaki mungil Sasuke.

"Selesai", ucap Sakura setelah mengikatkan tali sepatu Sasuke.

"Hn", balas Sasuke tetap tak mau memandang Sakura.

Terlihat Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kanannya, dan itu sukses membuat tali sepatu yang sudah terikat kembali terlepas.

"Hei, Pinky! Lihat, kau tidak kencang mengikat tali sepatunya", sindir Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

"Eh... Ma... Maaf Sasuke-sama", ucapnya ketakutan. Saat Sakura berusaha untuk mengikatkan kembali tali sepatu tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentakan kaki-nya dan itu sukses membuat Sakura terjerembab ke belakang.

"Auuhhh...", rintih Sakura.

"Dasar Pinky BODOH!", seru Sasuke dengan kasarnya lalu mengikat tali sepatu tersebut sendiri.

"Hei Pinky, bisa lebih cepat tidak sih", keluh Sasuke kesal.

Kini Sasuke sedang digendong oleh Sakura di punggungnya yang ringkih.

Flashback On.

"Ayo Pinky cepat kejar aku, kalau kau tidak bisa maka kau akan ku hukum seharian ini", perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil terus melaju dengan sepatu rodanya di jalanan komplek. Ia terus menengok ke arah Sakura yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan napas yang tidak teratur. Terlihat jelas seringaian sang Uchiha bungsu saat melihat Sakura menderita.

Tak sadar tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil muncul dari tikungan, namun Sasuke tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama! AWAS!", seru Sakura dari kejauhan dengan raut wajah yang terlihat panic.

Mendengar seruan Sakura, Sasuke pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arah depan jalan. Melihat sebuah mobil sedang melaju kencang ke-arah-nya, dan reflek Sasuke segera berbelok ke arah kiri.

BRAAKK

Sasuke baru saja menabrak sebuah tiang listrik untuk menghindari sebuah mobil.

Melihat sang majikan yang terkapar di pinggir jalan, Sakura pun segera menambah kecepatan berlarinya untuk segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama", ucapnya panic karena melihat darah yang mengucur dari jidat Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam di tempat sambil merintih kesakitan. Sakura pun segera melepas sepasang sepatu roda tersebut dari kaki sang Uchiha bungsu.

Saat Sakura berusaha untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggeram.

"Arrggghhh... Dasar BODOH", rutuknya karena merasakan sakit di bagian pergelangan kaki kirinya.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke pulang dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan dan digendong oleh Sakura.

Flashback Off

"Ya Tuhan! Sasuke, Sakura!", seru Mikoto dari pintu, lalu ia segera berlari ke arah gerbang rumahnya kerena melihat keadaan anaknya yang sangat memprihatinkan dan Sakura yang nampak sangat kelelahan karena harus menggendong Sasuke dari jalan utama komplek sampai ke rumah sang majikan.

Mikoto pun segera mengambil alih Sasuke dari gendongan Sakura, lalu membawanya ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Sakura mengekori Mikoto memasuki rumah.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Mikoto kepada Sasuke yang kini telah berbaring di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Tanyakan saja kepadanya", jawab Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama menabrak tiang listrik saat sedang bersepatu roda", jawab Sakura sedikit takut. "Kau ini Sasuke. Mulai sekarang kau dilarang bermain sepatu roda lagi", ucap Mikoto yang lebih menjurus kearah memerintah.

"Hn"

"Sakura, tolong ambilkan obat merah, antiseptik dan kapas beserta perban kesini, segera", perintah Mikoto sambil mengelus-elus anak kesayangannya tersebut, dan Sakura pun segera menuju kotak P3K berada untuk mengambil segala keperluan yang dikatakan oleh Mikoto barusan.

"Ini Nyonya", ucap Sakura seraya memberikan alal-alat yang ia ambil tadi.

"Terimakasih Sakura", ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia pun segera membersihkan luka-luka yang didapati Sasuke dengan cairan antiseptik.

Kriinnggg Kriiinnnngggg

Terdengar suara telepon rumah berdering.

"Sakura, tolong obati luka Sasuke terlebih dahulu ya", pinta Mikoto kepada Sakura, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura. Ia pun segera mengangkat telepon. Dan Sakura segera mengobati luka yang diderita oleh Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura membersihkan luka di kening dan lutut Sasuke.

"Akhh...", erang Sasuke saat Sakura terlalu kencang menekankan kapas pada luka-nya.

"Dasar bodoh!", cecarnya dengan tatapan merandahkan.

"Ma... Maaf Sasuke-sama", ucapnya dengan menundukan wajahnya.

Sakura pun terus mengobati luka Sasuke dengan penuh kehati-hatian karena ia sangat takut bila ia membuat Sasuke kesakitan. Sedangkan Mikoto masih sibuk membicarakan bisnis keluarga Uchiha dengan lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

Malam ini terlihat 3 orang anak sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil menyantap makan malam mereka di ruang makan. Ya, Itachi, Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura memang biasa makan dengan keluarga Uchiha di meja makan bersama-sama.

Terdengan petir yang bersaut-sautan di luar sana dan hujan yang dengan deras mengguyur kota Konoha malam ini. Sunyi, itu lah suasana makan malam kali ini, hanya terdengar dentingan alat-alat makan, guyuran hujan, petir yang menggelegar dan jarum jam yang berdetik. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka bertiga yang berniat untuk menyudahi kesunyian ini.

Makan malam kali ini memang tanpa adanya Mikoto dan suaminya Fugaku Uchiha beserta Yukina Haruno. Mereka kini sedang berbelanja di supermarket untuk kebutuhan sebulan kedepan.

Krriiinnnggg Kriinnnggg

Suara telepon berdering pun menyudahi kesunyian yang tercipta diruang makan tersebut.

"Biar aku", ucap Itachi segera beranjak dari kursi makannya untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hallo"

"Di mana?", tanya nya dengan nada yang sangat penuh dengan ke-khawatiran.

"Baiklah, kami segera kesana".

Dan telepon-pun segera ditutup kembali oleh Itachi.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi saat Itachi sudah duduk kembali di kursi makannya.

"Cepat habiskan makan malam kalian, dan ganti piama kalian lalu kita segera ke rumah sakit", jawab Itachi yang tidak mau memandang Sasuke dan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

"Rumah sakit?", tanya Sakura heran.

"Nanti kalian juga akan tahu", jawab Itachi masih mengacuhkan dua manusia yang berada di sampingnya tersebut.

Mereka pun segara menghabisi makan malam mereka lalu mengganti piama mereka dengan pakaian lain dan segara berangkat menuju rumah sakit dengan diantar oleh supir pribadi mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka segera menuju receptionist. Di sana telah berdiri pengacara keluarga Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi.  
>Terlihat jelas bahwa mata Kakashi sembab dan kantung mata-nya terlihat sangat jelas. Nampak seperti orang yang baru saja menangis.<br>"Mari ikuti aku", perintahnya kepada mereka.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sangat jelas dengan bau antibiotik dan antiseptik. Mereka memasuki lift dan mereka menuju lantai 7 rumah sakit. Sesampainya di lantai 7, mereka terus menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang gelap dan mulai sepi.

Mereka pun berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sangat mencekam. Dan bertuliskan "KAMAR MAYAT". Namun Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, dan Iruka tidak dapat melihat tulisan tersebut karena faktor cahaya.

Saat mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut, terlihat wajah keterjutan mereka, minus Kakashi. Mereka melihat banyak sekali gundukan yang ditutupi oleh kain berwarna putih. Mayat. Seorang penjaga kamar mayat pun segera membuka kain tersebut hingga sebatas leher, dan nampak wajah Mikoto, Fugaku dan Yunika yang terlihat sangat pucat.

Melihat jenazah sang Ibu, Sakura pun segera menghampiri sang Ibu dan menangis histeris karena satu-satu nya orang yang ia sayangi dan yang tersisa di dunia ini telah meninggal dunia. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke masih memasang tampang datarnya, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.  
>"Bagaimana?", tanya Itachi kepada Kakashi.<p>

"Mobil yang mereka taiki mengalami kecelakaan di jalan tol", jawab Kakashi dengan berat hati.

Pemakaman pun berjalan dengan suasana yang sangat haru, banyak air mata yang tumpah. Pemakaman tersebut dihadiri oleh para karyawan Uchiha Corp dan para sahabat dan teman dari kedua orang tua mereka, dan juga teman-teman sekolah Itachi dan Sasuke beserta orang tua mereka.

Selama pemakaman Sakura terus berada di dalam kapel tua yang berada tidak jauh dari pemakan, ia terus berdoa kepada Tuhan agar sang Ibu mendapatkan tempat yang terbaik di surga sana. Selain untuk berdoa, Sasuke juga menyuruh Sakura agar tidak menghadiri acara pemakaman tersebut dan menunggu di dalam kapel karena ia tidak mau orang-orang mengetahui keberadaan Sakura terlebih teman-teman sekolahnya.

1 jam berlalu, tedengar suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai kapel tersebut. Sakura pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari patung Bunda Maria ke arah sang empunya sepatu tersebut. Dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

"Semua orang telah pergi. Ayo", perintah Sasuke kepada Sakura agar meninggalkan kapel tersebut dan segera menuju makam sang Ibu.  
>Mereka pun berjalan menuju makam Yunika Haruno. Sesampainya di makam sang Ibu, Sakura pun segera memeluk nisan sang Ibu sambil menangis. 15 menit berlalu, Sasuke marasa sangat jenuh menunggu selama 15 menit untuk menyaksikan acara tangis-manangis Sakura. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke pun segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari makam sang Ibu.<p>

"Ayo pulang. Kau masih harus menyiapkan air panas untuk ku mandi nanti", perintah Sasuke sambil menyeret Sakura menjauh dari makam sang Ibu. Dengan berat hati Sakura pun mengikuti perintah sang majikannya tersebut.

7 tahun kemudian.  
>"Pinky, bisa lebih cepat tidak?", Sasuke terus menggerutu karena Sakura yang dari tadi tidak selasai-selesai menyimpulkan dasi seragam sekolahnya.<p>

"Baik, Sasuke-sama", jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk kecil.

Kini Sakura dan Sasuke bersekolah di yayasan yang sama. Namun mereka tidak berada di gedung sekolah yang sama dikeranakan gedung sekolah putri dan putra sengaja dipisah, karena memang begitulah peraturan sekolah mereka.

Dan sudah 2 tahun ini mereka tinggal terpisah dengan Itachi karena Itachi yang harus mengurus bisnis keluarga Uchiha di beberapa negara di Eropa dan America.

Sakura dan Sasuke berangkat sekolah bersama dengan diantar oleh supir pribadi mereka Iruka. Sesampainya di depan gerbang gedung sekolah putri, Sakura pun segera turun dari mobil, saat ia ingin berlari menuju gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berseru.

"Hei Pinky!", seru Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

"Iya, Sasuke-sama", jawab Sakura.

"Ingat, jangan coba-coba berbicara dengan siswa-siswa dari gedung sekolah putra atau lelaki lainnya. Jika kau melanggarnya, tahu sendiri akibatnya", perintah Sasuke dengan mimik wajah yang sangat serius.

"Baa... Baik Sasuke-sama", balas Sakura. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan sudah dapat dipastikan sekarang ini wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Yasudah, cepat masuk ke kelas mu!", seru Sasuke dengan nada memerintah. Dan mobilnya pun segera melaju menuju gerbang gedung sekolah putra.

Sakura terus berjalan menuju kelas Bahasa Latin dengan wajah bersemu merah. Bayangan tentang Sasuke 1 tahun lalu yang memberi pelajaran kepadanya karena berbicara dengan ketua OSIS sekolah putra pun kembali berputar di otaknya. Sesuatu hal yang kini telah merubahnya menjadi milik Sasuke seutuhnya, bukan seorang kekasih namun sebuah boneka hidup, sebuah mainan hidup milik Sasuke, yang diharamkan bagi siapapun yang berani memilikinya atau meliriknya sekalipun.

To Be Continue ^^

P L E A S E REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya saya sangat berterimakasih kepada para readers dan authors sekalian yang telah membaca fict sampah ini dan meyempatkan diri untuk me-review. Saya sangat terharu #lebay. Pokoknya banyak banyak terimakasih kepada kalian semua, Maaf kalau gak bisa balas satu persatu ya... Buat para silent readers terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca fict saya. Pokoknya terus kasih review, saran, kritik, flame juga diterima dengan tangan terbuka kok... hehe.

Oke jangan banyak omong, langsung saja...

Check this out...

The Dirty Diamond 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Teenfiction

Warning: Banyak typo bertebaran, gaje, alay, lebay, abal, sampah, pokoknya jelek dari yang terjelek. Hanya diperbolehkan untuk +17 #padahal yang bikin masih 15 tahun, haha.

Keterangan: Sasuke Uchiha 17 tahun.

Sakura Haruno 16 tahun.

No les gusta no leer. Es el derecho tan simple.

Sakura terus berjalan menuju kelas Bahasa Latin dengan wajah bersemu merah. Bayangan tentang Sasuke 1 tahun lalu yang memberi pelajaran kepadanya karena berbicara dengan ketua OSIS sekolah putra pun kembali berputar di otaknya. Sesuatu hal yang kini telah merubahnya menjadi milik Sasuke seutuhnya, bukan seorang kekasih namun sebuah boneka hidup, sebuah mainan hidup milik Sasuke, yang diharamkan bagi siapapun yang berani memilikinya atau meliriknya sekalipun.

Flashback On Malam itu merupakan malam yang istimewa bagi seluruh siswa dan siswi High School and Academy of America at Japan, bahkan bagi para guru dan staff nya sekalipun. Karena malam ini akan dilaksanakan pesta perayaan ulang tahun yang ke-102 yayasan tersebut berdiri.

Kini Sakura sedang memasang pita merah yang dia bentuk seperti bandana di kepalanya di depan cermin kamarnya. Kini kali ke-empat ia tersenyum gembira membayangkan dirinya yang berada di pesta tersebut, tertawa gembira bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, menikmati dentuman musik klasik yang akan diputar nanti, menikmati berbagai macam pertunjukan band-band dan panyanyi terkenal di sekolahnya, dan pastinya sekarang iya sedang membayangkan dirinya berdansa dengan seorang lelaki. Lelaki yang sangat ia cintai sedari dulu, lelaki yang sama sekali belum pernah menyebutkan namanya, lelaki yang tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai wanita dimatanya selama 13 tahun ini, lelaki yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelayan pribadinya, lelaki yang selalu membuatnya menangis. Sasuke Uchiha.

Membayangkan sosok sang Uchiha tersebut, membuat hatinya terasa sakit, perih, seakan luka yang belum kering ini semakin melebar. Tak terasa bulir air hangat itu turun dari emeraldnya. Dan itu membuat make-up yang sudah tertata sempurna pun luntur. Segera ia menghapus air mata tersebut dan memoles wajah cantiknya dengan make-up tipis.

Tok tok tok...

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari kamar mungil Sakura saat ia sedang memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin yang setinggi tubuhnya tersebut. Dengan segera ia membukakan pintu tersebut untuk seseorang yang ia sudah ketahui walaupun tanpa bertanya "Siapa?". Ya Sasuke Uchiha.

Setelah ia membuka pintu tersebut, terpampang lah sosok Sasuke yang nampak tampan malam ini dengan Tuxedo hitam yang tak dikancingkan, jas hitam, celana dan sepatu hitamnya, kemeja putihnya yang dibiarkan 3 kancingnya terbuka, dasi yang tak terpasang sempurna, dan wajah stoic-nya.

"Hapus make-up mu itu, pesta ini adalah pesta topeng, jadi kau tak perlu meng-ekspose wajah mu itu", ujar Sasuke masih dengan tampang datarnya. Ia bahkan tak merasa terkejut dengan penampilan Sakura yang sangat cantik malam ini dengan dress merah darah selutut-nya.

"Ta... Tapi Sasuke-sama tidak ada dalam pemberitahuan kalau pesta-nya adalah pesta topeng", elak Sakura yang meresa heran dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Aku yang meminta kepada pihak sekolah, dan mereka menerimanya, karena aku tidak mau semua siswa melihat wajah mu. Sekarang cepat hapus make-up mu!", balas Sasuke menjelaskan yang diakhiri dengan sebuah perintah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura pun segera berlari kecil menuju meja riasnya dan menghapus make-up yang melekat pada wajah cantiknya.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura masih berada di dalam limosin-nya, dan Iruka yang menjadi supir pribadi mereka. Sunyi, itu lah suasana di dalam limosin tersebut,tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Hanya ada suara klakson mobil-mobil, deruan mesin mobil, musik-musik yang berasal dari toko-toko di pinggir jalan.

"Pinky", ucap Sasuke menyudahi kensunyian tersebut.

"Iya Sasuke-sama", balasnya kaku.

"Ini", ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah topeng berwarna hitam dengan dihiasi berlian berwarna merah darah yang sama persis dengan warna dress yang sedang dipakai Sakura saat ini.

"Kau pakai saat kita sudah sampai nanti", lanjutnya saat Sakura sudah menerima topeng pemberiannya dan memandangi topeng tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Baiklah", balas Sakura mengerti yang dihiasi dengan senyuman manis nya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan gedung pertemuan umum sekolah mereka yang letaknya dibelakang gedung sekolah putri. Saat Sakura ingin membuka pintu mobil tersebut dengan menggenggam topeng pemberian Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkram tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Aww, Sasuke-sama", ucap Sakura dengan rasa sakit dipergelangan tangannya.

"Pakai topeng mu", perintah Sasuke yang masih tetap mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura, bahkan semakin kuat.

"Ngghh, ta... Tapi kan kita belum berada di dalam aula", ujar Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"CEPAT PAKAI!", bentak Sasuke yang semakin kuat mencengkram pergelangan Sakura.

"Arrggghhh...", erang Sakura yang kesakitan karena cengkraman Sasuke. "Ba... Baiklah...", ucapnya lemah. Sasuke pun segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari pergelangan tangan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura segera memakai topeng tersebut setelah Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan memasuki gedung pertemuan umum dewan sekolah, dan segera saja mereka memasuki lift untuk menuju lantai 3, karena di lantai tersebutlah pesta itu diadakan.

Sesampainya mereka didalam aula tersebut, mereka disambut dengan cahaya ruangan yang sangat temaram, dan lantunan musik klasik memenuhi seluruh penjuru aula tersebut. Mereka terus berjalan menuju pojok ruangan yang terlihat sepi.

"Tetap disini sampai aku kembali. Dan ingat jangan pernah kau berbicara dengan siswa-siswa disini",pesan Sasuke sebelum ia meninggalkan Sakura dalam kesendiriian di ruangan tersebut.

15 menit.

30 menit.

1 jam.

1 jam 30 menit.

2 jam.

Sakura masih berdiri tanpa bergerak sekalipun selama 2 jam, dan kini ia merasa sakit di telapak kaki dan pungungnya. Ia pun mengabaikan perintah Sasuke 2 jam lalu, dan ia berjalan ketengah ruangan yang ramai akan para siswa dan siswi yang berdansa dan tertawa lepas. Ia mencoba mencari sosok yang meninggalkannya begitu saja semenjak 2 jam yang lalu. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan sosok tersebut, tapi lagi-lagi sosok tersebut membuat air matanya meleleh.

Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersama dengan . Sedang bercumbu di pojok ruangan yang sepi dan sedikit lebih gelap dibandingan dengan pojok ruangan lainnya. Ia melihat mereka sedang berciuman dengan penuh nafsu, bahkan kini matanya tertuju pada pemandangan dimana tangan Sasuke sedang mengelus-elus paha mulus Ino, yang membuat dress yang digunakan Ino terangkat keatas hingga diatas pinggang, dan itu membuat celana dalam berenda yang ia gunakan ter-ekspose jelas. Lama-lama tangan Sasuke membuka ikatan celana dalam tersebut hingga ikatannya terlepas, dan ditariknya benda tersebut hingga terlepas dari tempat semula lalu ia menjatuhkannya begitu saja di atas lantai.

Tidak sanggup melihat lebih, Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat tersebut masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya. Ia terus berlari hingga tanpa ia sadari ia menabrak seseorang. Ia dapat merasakan tangan kekar seseorang tersebut berada di pinggulnya untuk menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan segera ia melepaskan diri dari laki-laki yang baru saja ia tabrak.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengetahui siapa sosok laki-laki yang baru saja ia tabrak. Ia dapat melihat rambut pirang jabrik dan mata biru terang dari balik topeng yang digunakan oleh sosok tersebut.

"Hai, aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki", ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan. Lama ia menjulurkan tangannya namun Sakura tidak menjabat tangannya, dan ia pun mengurungkan niatannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, siapa nama mu?", lanjut Naruto tidak mau menyerah.

"Ng... Sak... Sakura. Sakura Haruno", jawabnya tergagap.

"Nama yang cantik, hah", puji Naruto, dan pujiannya tersebut sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona.

Tanpa Sakura sadari Naruto terus memperhatikannya, dan ia menyadari bahwa Sakura baru saja menangis.

"Emerald. Mata yang indah", ucap Naruto seraya terus memandagi mata emarald Sakura. "Tapi lebih cantik jika kau tidak menangis", tanpa meminta izin dari sang empunya, Naruto dengan lancangnya membuka Topeng yang dipakai Sakura. Karena Sakura masih sibuk memperhatikan kebaikan hati seorang Naruto, ia pun tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah melepas topeng yang ia pakai.

"Dan wajah yang cantik", ucap Naruto yang nampak terpesona dengan kecantikan Sakura. Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, ia pun tersadar bahwa topengnya telah terlepas.

"Eh... Topengku!", serunya. Terdengar jelas nada kekhawatiran dari suaranya.

"Hei, kau mempunyai wajah yang cantik. Kenapa kau malah menutupinya dengan topeng ini?", balas Naruto sambil mengacungkan topeng Sakura.

"Ta... Tapi...", Sakura seakan kehabisan kata-kata saat itu.

"Haha, baiklah. Ayo kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol", ajak Naruto yang langsung merangkul Sakura begitu saja.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi nampak sepasang mata onyx yang dipenuhi dengan kemarahan memperhatikan mereka.

PRANNGG...

Gelas berisikan wine yang sedang digenggam Sasuke pun pecah akibat ia terlalu kuat mengenggamnya karena kemarahan yang menimpanya saat ini.

Naruto mengajak Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi di pojok ruangan, di dekat pintu masuk berada.

"Wine atau apa?", tanya Naruto yang bermaksud untuk memesankan Sakura minuman.

"Juice, orange juice", jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat. Dan senyumannya berhasil membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

Melihat Naruto yang telah pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Sasuke pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri Sakura. NamunSakuratidak menyadari Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan penuh amarah yang membuncah. Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke segara menarik tangan Sakura dan keluar dari aula tersebut.

Sasuke terus menyeret Sakura menuju limosinnya diparkir.

"Sas... Sasuke-sama", ujar Sakura agar Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Namun Sasuke mengacuhkannya, ia tetap menyeret Sakura keluar dari gedung tersebut.

"Sasuke-sama", ujarnya lagi yang kini merasa kesakitan akibat cengkraman Sasuke yang terlampau kuat.

"Sasuke-sama... Sakiiiitt", rintih Sakura saat dirasakannya Sasuke semakin menguatkan cengkramannya.

Sesampainya di lapangan Parkir, ia menghampiri limosinya masih dengan menyeret Sakura. Melihat itu semua, Iruka pun segera membukakan pintu untuk majikannya. Dengan segera, Sasuke mendorong Sakura dengan kasarnya kedalam limosin tersebut.

Sasuke terus menyeret Sakura memasuki rumahnya, sampai akhirnya kini ia dan Sakura berdiri di depan kamarnya. Ia pun segera membuka pintu kamarnya, setelah terbuka ia pun mendorong Sakura kedalam kamarnya sehingga Sakura terjerembab ke lantai marmer yang dingin Sasuke mengunci pintu di belakangnya dan melempar kunci tersebut ke sembarang tempat.

Kini Sakura sudah berdiri dihadapan sang Uchiha, ia dapat melihat api kemarahan di mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke terus berjalan maju menghampiri Sakura, namun Sakura terus mundur untuk menghindari Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya, kini Sakura terjebak diantara Sasuke yang berada di depannya dan sebuah ranjang berukuran king size yang berada di belakannya.

Melihat Sasuke yang terus mendekat kearahnya, Sakura pun berujar.

"Sasuke-sama mau apa?", tanya Sakura yang kini sangat merasa ketakutan.

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan gadis yang berada di depannya, Sasuke pun segera mendorong Sakura hingga terbaring diatas ranjangnya, dan ia pun segera menindih Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama tolong hentikan", iba Sakura sambil terus mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MELEPAS TOPENG MU APALAGI BERBCARA DENGAN LAKI-LAKI LAIN!", bentak Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura menangis.

"Ta... Tapi Sasuke-sam...", belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah menerima tamparan dari Sasuke.

"Kau masih ingin mengelak, heh!", ujar Sasuke masih dipenuhi dengan amarah.

"Ta... Tap...", dan ini kali kedua Sasuke menampar Sakura dan itu sukses membuat Sakura semakin deras mengeluarkan air matanya.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Sasuke pun segera menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Ia terus menciumi bibir Sakura dengan penuh amarah, namun Sakura terus melawan. Sasuke pun tak menyerah, ia pun menggigit bibir bawah Sakura hingga darah mengalir dari bibir ranum gadis itu. Tidak membuang-buang kesempatan, ia pun segera memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Sakura terus melawan. Merasa Sakura yang terus melawan, Sasuke pun merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati berwarna perak.

"Bila kau terus melawan, kupastikan besok pagi kau tidak akan pernah melihat kalung ini untuk selamanya!", ujar Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan nada kemarahan. Dan itu sukses membuat air mata Sakura mengalir semakin deras.

Sakura pun entah mengapa malah menggenggam kemeja Sasuke dibagian dada untuk menyalurkan kemarahannya. Ia semakin kuat menggenggamnya dan menyebabkan salah satu kancing kemeja Sasuke terlepas.

Melihat keadaan Sakura yang kini semakin rapuh, Sasuke pun melanjutkan aksinya. Pertama-tama ia menciumi leher jenjang Sakura dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Kemuadian tangan kanannya ia telusupkan kebawah tubuh Sakura untuk membuka resleting dress Sakura.

Sakura merasakan tangan kekar Sasuke kini berada di punggungnya, dan ia juga merasakan resleting dressnya ditarik turun oleh Sasuke , namun ia tetap pasrah dengan semua yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menurunkan tali spagetti dressnya, dan Sasuke pun menarik turun dress yang ia kenakan, kini ia terekspose dengan jelas tubuh nya yang putih bagaikan porselen. Air mata yang mengalir pun tak henti-hentinya. Dengan sangat kasar Sasuke menarik semua pakaian dalam yang dikenakan Sakura. Dan kini Sakura terbaring dibawah tubuh kekar Sasuke tanpa benang sehelai pun. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang kini telah tanpa busana, Sasuke pun tak menyianyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Dengan segera ia meremas payudara sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Akkhhh...", desah Sakura saat ia merasakan tangan kekar Sasuke meremas payudara sebelah kirinya.

Mendengar desahan Sakura yang sangat indah itu, Sasuke pun segera melanjutkan aksinya. Segera saja ia mengigit, menghisap dan menjilati puting payudara sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Sasshhh... Suuhhhhkkkeehhh... Henntiihhhkaannn", desah Sakura tak karuan saat ia merasakan Sasuke mengigiti puting payudara sebelah kanannya.

Merasa kedua payudara Sakura telah mengeras, Sasuke pun segera beralih kebagian yang lain. Kini incarannya adalah vagina Sakura. Ia terus menciumi tubuh Sakura hingga ciumannya berhenti tepat di depan mulut vagina Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, sasuke segera menciumi mulut vagina Sakura.

"Nghhh...", desah Sakura tak tahan.

Sasuke pun memasukan lidahnya kedalam vagina Sakura. Dan itu sukses membuat Sakura mengerang. Setelah asyik lidahnya berputar-putar di dalam lorong vagina Sakura. Kini saatnya jari-jarinya yang bekerja. Pertama-tama ia memasukan jari telunjuk, lalu jari tengah , dan kemudian jari manisnya.

"Arggghhh... Sassss... Suuukkkeeehhh...", erang Sakura saat ia merasakan 3 jari Sasuke mengocok lorong vaginannya.

Sudah puas ia mengocok lorong vagina Sakura denga ketiga jarinya. Ia pun segera menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Terlihat jelas penis Sasuke yang telah berdiri tegak.

"Buka matamu", perintah Sasuke seperti bisikan di depan telinga Sakura. Karena Sasuke merupakan majikannya, ia pun segera membuka kedua matanya.

Saat Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan ia melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sama seperti dirinya, dengan segera ia memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. Namun itu tak terjadi lama, karena Sasuke merasa tersinggung sebab Sakura memalingkan pandangannya, Sasuke pun segera memegang dagu Sakura untuk menatap kedua matanya. Onyx dan Emerald bertemu.

"Jangan pernah kau alihkan pandanganmu dariku, dan tataplah aku", ucapnya seperti nada memerintah, lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari dagu mungil Sakura.

Sasuke pun segera memasukkan penisnya yang sudah menegang tersebut ke dalam vagina Sakura. Ia terus berusaha memasukkannya, namun ia merasakan ada sebuah penghalang didalam sana, dengan satu hentakan, penis Sasuke pun berhasil masuk sepenuhnya.

"Sasuke-sama... Sakiiitt", rintih Sakura saat penis Sasuke menembus selaput di dalam sana.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi akan hilang sakitnya", ujar Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura, mengecup keninggnya, pipi, hidung, dan mulutnya. Perlahan ia juga memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Di tengah malam dengan ditemani cahaya bintang dan bulan, kedua anak manusia tersebut saling berbagi peluh, erangan, desahan dan kecupan. "Sasuke-sama aku akan...", belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, cairan kental pun keluar dari vaginanya.

"Nggghhh...", desah Sakura mersakan cairan tersebut yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku juga", tambah Sasuke, ia pun segera mencabut penisnya dari dalam tubuh Sakura, dan cairan kental juga keluar dari penis Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera ambruk diatas tubuh Sakura.

Dengan halus Sasuke membelai luka bekas tamparannya di pipi Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu, lalu ia kecupnya luka tersebut yang membuat Sakura terbelalak heran. Bibirnya yang ranum terus menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sakura, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di atas bibir Sakura. Ia kulum bibir ranum Sakura, lembut penuh dengan perasaan. Setelah itu, ia membisikan kata-kata di depan telinga Sakura.

"Jangan pernah melirik laki-laki lain selain diriku, jangan pernah berbicara kepada laki-laki lain selain diriku, jangan pernah melakukan hal ini dengan laki-laki lain selain diriku, jangan pernah menatap laki-laki lain selain diriku, jangan pernah berikan seyumanmu kepada laki-laki lain selain diriku. Karena kau adalah mainanku, karena kau adalah bonekaku, selamanya, selamanya Pinky. Sekarang tidurlah", ucapnya panjang lebar. Itu merupakan perintah Sasuke yang harus ia laksanakan.

'Ya aku akan selalu menjadi mainan dan bonekamu Sasuke-kun. Selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kekasihmu', ucap Sakura dalam hati. Tak terasa air mata meleleh kembali di pipinya yang ranum.

Kedua anak manusia itu pun tertidur dengan pulasnya, nampak Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura seakan tak ingin melepaskannya, ia terus mendekapnya di dada bidangnya yang masih dibanjiri dengan peluh.

Malam ini malam dimana keperwanan Sakura diambil paksa oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Flashback Off.

"Hei, Sakura! Pagi-pagi sudah melamun saja!", seru seorang gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua berwarna .

"Oh, ah tidak", jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Kau tahu tidak, nanti sepulang sekolah Sasuke mengajak ku berkencan!", seru Tenten yang kedua kalinya, dengan wajah yang nampak sangat sumringah.

"Oh, selamat ya", ucap Sakura sedih. "Maaf aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu", dustanya, lalu berlari kearah gudang sekolah dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang memerah.

Sesampainya di dalam gudang, ia meringkuk di dekat keranjang bola basket.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menganggapku sebagai boneka dan mainanmu Sasuke-kun?", gumamnya yang diiringi dengan isakan.

"Apa aku harus mati dihadapanmu, baru kau akan menganggapku sebagai seorang wanita?", lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Tidak harus seperti itu", ujar sebuah suara bariton dari pintu masuk gudang.

To Be Continue. ^^

Huwaaa... Maaf kalau lemon nya jelek, karena ini masih fict rate M saya yang pertama, jadi tolong bimbingannya agar kedepannya lebih baik lagi... Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan dan saya juga agak telat upadate dikarenakan faktor kepala dan lambung yang tak mau berkompromi... Mungkin chapter depan saya akan telat update karena minggu depan adalah pekan Ulangan Harian... Dan untuk tanggal 23-29 April mungkin saya tidak bisa update karena saya ada study tour dari sekolah selama seminggu, tapi saya usahakan unutk update deh... hehe... Akhir kata... REVIEW PLEASE... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Dirty Diamond **_

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto but this fict is mine.  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Teenfiction  
><strong>

**Rated: M +17**

**Warning: Abal, alay, lebay, ancur, typo bertebaran, jelek.**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menganggapku sebagai boneka dan mainanmu Sasuke-kun?", gumamnya yang diiringi dengan isakan.

"Apa aku harus mati dihadapanmu, baru kau akan menganggapku sebagai seorang wanita?", lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Tidak harus seperti itu", ujar sebuah suara bariton dari pintu masuk gudang.

Saat Sakura sedang meringkuk sambil menangis di samping keranjang bola basket, namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah suara bariton yang berasal dari seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dari pintu masuk gudang penyimpanan sekolah.

Seketika itu pula Sakura menengadahkan kepala pink nya dan berusaha mencari asal suara tersebut di tengah minimnya cahaya gudang. Sekelebat bayangan seseorang berambut kuning pun terlihat. Seseorang itu, terus berjalan ke arah Sakura. Sampai akhirnya.

"Naruto-sama!", seru Sakura sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sebelumnya pernah ia jumpai. Ya di pesta topeng sekolah setahun yang lalu.

"Kau menangis lagi, hah?", tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mata nya yang intens sambil menumpukan lututnya di lantai gudang yang dingin agar dapat mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik Sakura.

"Aa... Ano...", Sakura nampak gelagapan menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Huh, kenapa aku harus selalu bertemu dengan mu disaat kau dalam keadaan menangis", lanjut Naruto dengan nada bersedih yang sengaja yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau masih mengingat ku?", tanya Sakura heran karena terakhir ia bertemu Naruto adalah setahun yang lalu, jarang sekali orang yang mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya sudah cukup lama itu.

"Haha, siapa yang bisa melupakan warna rambut seorang gadis cantik yang unik tersebut dan mata emeraldnya 'heh", jawab Naruto disertai dengan kekehan kecil karena ia menganggap pertanyaan Sakura merupakan pertanyaan yang cukup lucu.

"Aa...", timpal Sakura sekenannya karena ia masih sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto barusan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?", tanya Naruto yang mulai serius dengan topik pembicaraan tersebut.

"Aa... Ano... Itu...", Sakura nampak kehabisan kata-kata untuk manjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya?", tanya Naruto lagi karena ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Sakura nanti.

"Aa... Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya masalah pertemanan biasa", dusta Sakura. Nampak ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya karena telah membohongi seseorang yang menurutnya cukup baik tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita", sahut Naruto yang agak kecewa dengan jawaban Sakura barusan, ia tahu kalau Sakura baru saja berbohong kepadanya. "Pulang sekolah ada acara?", tanya Naruto yang nampak antusias dengan jawaban Sakura selanjutnya.

"Eh...", Sakura nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Kalau ada waktu, mau makan ice cream bersama ku nanti sore sehabis pulang sekolah?", tanyanya lagi.

Sakura nampak terkejut dengan ajakan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba tersebut. Namun percakapan dengan Tenten yang beberapa waktu lalu kembali berkelebat di dalam kepalanya.

_'Hei, Sakura! Pagi-pagi sudah melamun saja!', seru seorang gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua berwarna ._

_'Oh, ah tidak', jawab Sakura sekenanya._

_'Kau tahu tidak, nanti sepulang sekolah Sasuke mengajak ku berkencan!', seru Tenten yang kedua kalinya, dengan wajah yang nampak sangat sumringah._

_'Oh, selamat ya', ucap Sakura sedih. 'Maaf aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu', dustanya, lalu berlari kearah gudang sekolah dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang memerah._

"Uhm, kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa, mungkin bisa lain waktu", lanjut Naruto yang menyadari kebingungan di raut wajah Sakura.

"Eh... Ano... Aku ada waktu nanti sore", jawab Sakura tiba-tiba tanpa memikirkan akibat yang akan ia peroleh setelahnya.

"Terimakasih banyak Sakura-chan", balas Naruto nampak sangat bahagia.

"Ya, sama-sama Naruto-sama", jawab Sakura yang disertai dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat laki-laki di dekatnya langsung jatuh hati kapadanya.

"Hei, tidak usah memakai embel-embel 'sama' jika memanggilku", Naruto nampak mengoreksi ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Uhm... Baiklah Naruto-sam... Eh maksudku Naruto-kun". Balasnya agak kaku dengan memakai embel-embel 'kun'.

# # #

Di sore hari yang dapat dibilang indah ini, nampak seorang gadis - ups maksudku seorang wanita- berambut pink bersama seorang laki-laki berambut kuning sedang menikmati sore hari yang indah ini disertai dengan sebuah cup ice cream di tangan kanan mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, kau lapar?", tanya Naruto seketika yang berhasil mengejutkan Sakura yang sedang melahap ice creamnya tersebut.

"Nnggg... Aa...", belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyelanya.

"Aa... Kau pasti lapar. Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu di restoran itu", usul Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah restoran yang akan mereka tuju.

"Hmm, baiklah", jawab Sakura disertai dengan sebuah senyuman manisnya.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah zebracross untuk menyeberangi jalan menuju restoran tersebut.

Namun saat Sakura sedang ingin menyeberangi jalan, tiba-tiba saja kedua mata emeraldnya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata onyx mata onyx yang sangat akrab dengannya. Sasuke Uchiha. Ia dapat melihat sang Uchiha yang berada di dalam restoran yang akan ia dan Naruto tuju sedang berciuman penuh nafsu dengan Tenten sahabatnya sendiri.

Seketika itu pula nampak bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Sakura, dan wajah Sakura pun berubah menjadi pucat pasi bagaikan mayat.

"Naruto-kun aku sedang tidak ingin makan sushi", ucap Sakura seketika saat Naruto menggandeng tangannya untuk bersiap-siap ucapan Sakura barusan, Naruto pun segera mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?", jawab Naruto yang nampak mulai khawatir dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang nampak ketakutan.

"Ra... Ramen saja", jawab Sakura sekenanya karena sekarang pikirannya hanya dihantui oleh sosok sang Uchiha tersebut.

"Wah, ku kira kau tidak suka ramen, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu memakan sushi. Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita segera ke kedai ramen langgananku", balas Naruto yang sangat bahagia dengan jawaban Sakura barusan tanpa mengetahui isi pikiran Sakura saat ini.

# # #

Sakura memasuki kediaman Uchiha dengan mengendap-endap karena ia takut bila Sasuke memergokinya yang pulang malam hari. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamar peristirahatannya secara diam-diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, bahkan ia nampak menjinjing sepatu sekolahnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat menganggu sang majikan. Dan akhirnya sampai lah ia di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia memasukan kunci kedalam lubang kunci di pintu, memutarnya secara perlahan lalu ia membuka pintu kamar nya dengan penuh kehati-hatian tingkat tinggi. Dan BINGO ia dapat memasuki kamarnya dengan keadaan yang selamat sentausa tanpa adanya halangan dari sang empunya rumah.

Setelah berada di dalam kamar, ia segera menyalakan lampu kamar lalu mengunci pintu kamar kembali dan ia pun bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan diri dari segala macam polusi dan kotoran yang melekat ditubuhnya seharian ini.

# # #

Tanpa Sakura sadari, saat ia sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak di kasur empuknya. Nampak sang majikan yang berdiri di samping ranjangya dengan dipenuhi oleh emosi yang membuncah.

Dengan sangat kasar, Sasuke menyibakan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh ringkih Sakura. Dan berkat perbuatannya tersebut, ia berhasil membangunkan Sakura dari mimpi indahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke di dalam kamarnya.

"Sa... Sasuke-sama", ucap Sakura yang tergugup karena sangat terkejut akibat keberadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Sakura pun segera membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk dan ia terus menundukan kepalanya karena ia merasa takut dengan tatapan Sasuke yang terus mengintimidasinya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke pun segera naik ke ranjang Sakura dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN PERNAH BERBICARA DENGAN LAKI-LAKI LAIN APA LAGI BERKENCAN DENGAN LAKI-LAKI LAIN!", teriaknya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Aa... Aku tidak berkencan", elak Sakura yang berusaha untuk membela diri.

"Hah, kau masih mau mengelak 'heh?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang sangat mengejek.

PLAKKK...

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke sudah menampar pipi Sakura sehingga Sakura terjerembab diatas ranjangnya sendiri.

"Ampun Sasuke-sama", ucap Sakura sesenggukan karena ia sudah mulai menangis.

PLAKKK...

Namun bukan menyudahi perbuatannya, Sasuke malah terus menjadi-jadi menyiksa Sakura.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks", Sakura terus menangis kerena merasakan perih di daerah pipinya yang ranum, dan bahkan nampak cairan merah kental yang berbau anyir keluar dari mulutnya akibat tamparan yang dihadiahi oleh Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke ingin manapar Sakura yang ketiga kalinya, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura berdering dengan nada dering lagu 'SOMETHING ABOUT LOVE'-nya David Archuleta.

Mendengar ponselnya berdering, Sakura pun berusaha untuk meraih ponsel berwarna merah maroon-nya tersebut, namun apa boleh dikata, tangan Sasuke lah yang lebih dulu meraih ponselnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat membaca nama si penelepon di layar ponsel Sakura. Naruto-kun. Begitulah nama itu tertulis. Masih dengan emosi yang membuncah, Sasuke menekan tombol hijau di ponsel tersebut.

"Hallo... Selamat malam Sakura-chan. Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak karena sudah mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sore tadi. Aku harap lain waktu kita bisa jalan-jalan bareng lagi. Kau tahu, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat merindukan mu. Sakura-chan... Aku... Aku mencintaimu...",ucap Naruto panjang lebar dari seberang sana tanpa mengetahui siapa yang ia ajak bicara.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan terlebih kalimat yang di ucapkan Naruto terakahir kali.

"Berhenti manguhungi dan mendekati Pinky-ku!", jawab Sasuke marah kepada Naruto.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sasuke pun segera mematikan ponsel Sakura. Lalu betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mendapati Sasuke yang telah membongkar ponsel-nya lalu mengambil SIM card-nya dan kemudian Sasuke mematahkan SIM cardnya. Namun apa boleh dikata, ia tidak dapat melarang Sasuke karena ia tidak mau menambah daftar masalah yang dapat membuat Sasuke marah kepadanya.

Setelah berhasil mematahkan SIM card Sakura, dengan kejamnya Sasuke melempar ponsel Sakura kesembarang arah sehingga membentur dinding kamar Sakura, dan itu berhasil membuat ponsel Sakura satu-satunya hancur lebur dan tak layak pakai.

"Jangan harap kau akan memperoleh ponselmu kembali", ancam Sasuke sambil menjambak rambut pink Sakura ke belakang, dan itu berhasil menampakan leher Sakura yang seputih porselen.

Melihat hal itu, jiwa kelaki-lakian Sasuke pun membuncah. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia segera menempelkan bibirnya dipermukaan leher Sakura. Awalnya hanya ciuman ganas yang diberikan Sasuke, namun lama-kalamaan gigitan-gigitan penuh nafsu yang diberikan Sasuke lalu disertai dengan jilatan lidah Sasuke yang seakan-akan dapat membakar kulit Sakura.

"Nnggghhh...", desah Sakura saat ia merasakan tangan Sasuke yang sedang meremas payudara sebelah kirinya.

Mendengar desahan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat sexy, Sasuke pun terus melancarkan aksi bejatnya. Dengan sangat kasar ia melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Sakura. Ia terus memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang penuh nafsu kepada Sakura. Tak jarang ia membuat beberapa bagian tubuh Sakura memar atau terluka akibat perbuatannya tersebut.

Ia terus menyentuh, mengigit, meciumi, meremas, dan menjilati tubuh Sakura yang sudah tanpa busana. Dan tak lupa ia mengocok lorong vagina Sakura dengan ketiga jarinya. Setelah merasa puas dengan perbuatannya, ia pun beranjak dari ranjang Sakura, lalu bebisik di telinga Sakura.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan rumah ini tanpa ku", ucapnya yang disertai dengan seringaian jahatnya.

Setelah itu ia pun keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menguncinya di dalam kamar tanpa menyelimuti tubuh Sakura yang sudah penuh dengan luka, memar dan darah yang mengalir dari beberapa bagian tubuh mulus bagaikan porselennya.

Sakura pun hanya menangis dia atas ranjangnya. Terus menangis sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dengan lelapnya.

# # #

Pagi telah menjelang, sinar matahari telah kembali menyinari bumi. Nampak Sakura yang sedari tadi tampak merasa kesakitan.

"Ngghh...", erangnya karena merasakan sakit.

Nampak Sakura yang berusaha untuk membuka kelopak matanya, namun itu semua nampak terasa sangat sulit. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata meluncur dari mata emeraldnya yang masih terpejam. Terlebih ia merasa sangat sulit saat ingin menggerakan tangan dan kakinya. Dengan berat hati ia kembali tertidur, masih dengan keadaan yang tanpa busana dan tanpa diselimuti oleh selembar kain pun.

'Mungkin aku tidak akan masuk sekolah untuk hari ini', ucapnya dalam hati.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Sakura, namun sayang Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya karena sekarang ia telah kembali ke dalam alam mimipinya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Sasuke terus mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, namun masih belum ada jawaban dari sang penghuni kamar.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kamar Sakura dan memasukinya. Ia terus berjalan ke arah Sakura sedang berbaring. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapati Sakura yang tertidur tanpa busana. Perlahan ia menyentuh pipi Sakura. Namun tak ada respon dari Sakura.

Ia terus membelai pipi Sakura yang ranum,bibirnya yang semerah darah. Dan tak lupa ia menghapus bekas air mata yang mengalir dari pipinya.  
>Ia terus melakukan hal itu, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kondisi tubuh Sakura sekarang.<p>

**To Be Continue. ^^**

**Keterangan: Aku disini membuat karakter Sasuke menjadi seorang Psikopat. Menurut para readers dan authors sekalian, apakah karakter Psikopat yang aku buat itu sudah terasa atau bahkan tidak terasa sama sekali di 3 chapter ini?**

**Maaf banget kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek. Karena konsentrasi ku saat ini terpecah, aku sibuk memikirkan tugas drama ku yang masih kacau, fict ini yang aku terbangkalaikan, ditambah kesibukan ku untuk mempersiapkan diri studytour selama seminggu, lalu review praktek kimia tentang FeSO4, plus setelah studytour para murid dari absen 21-39 dihadiahi dengan praktek resep yang menumpuk (nomor absenku 24 TT,TT), dan dan dan makalah kimia ku yang belum aku kerjakan sama sekali. -_-" Maaf lagi ya kalau aku numpang curcol di sini. :)**

Balas Review:

Rizuka Hanayuuki : Iya sengaja aku bikin kejam Sasuke-nya. Sudah baca kelanjutannya kan pasti tau donk apa pelajaran yang dikasih Sasuke. :) Dan ini aku sudah update.

sign : Terimakasih banyak sudah menyukai fict ku yang abal ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Yups ini aku sudah update dan terimaksih juga semangatnya. :)

chiaki : Ini sudah update tapi maaf kalau aku tidak bisa update secara kilat karena tau sendiri tentang curhatan ku diatas itu. :')

Riku Aida : Iya sengaja aku buat kejam. Terimakasih sudah bilang kalau fict ku keren. :) Ini sudah update. :D

ninabobo77 : Ini sudah update tapi maaf aku tidak bisa upadate kilat karena ada beberapa alasan tertentu yang sudah aku sebutkan diatas. :D

mayu akira : Sudah terjawab kan rasa penasarannya. :)

ddbb : Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya. Dan ini sudah aku lanjutkan. :)

Rierye : Terimakasih ya... Sayang nya aku tidak bisa update kilat, tolong dimaklumi karena ada beberapa alasan tertentu yang sudah aku jabarkan dia atas. :)

suzuna nuttycookie : Maaf aku tidak bisa update kilat tapi akan aku usahakan. Hahaha... Sudah baca lemonya kan? Menurutmu? Terimakasih semangatnya. :)

Kurasuke UchiHaruno : Terimakasih, sekali lagi terimakasih. Itu sudah aku berikan lemonya di chapter sebelumnya. Menurut mu asam tidak? :)

Tabita Pinkybunny : Terimakasih banyak banyak banyak senpai... :) Maaf aku tidak bisa update dengan kilat... :')

me : Ini sudah update, tapi tak bisa kilat. Maaf... :')

reader biasa : Ini sudah ku update, tapi tak bisa update kilat... :')

Syeiibeauty Cerryblassom : Iya sengaja aku buat kejam hehe... :) Ini sudah update tapi aku tak bisa update kilat. :')

4ntk4-ch4n : Terimakasih banyak... :)

Shubi Shubi : Terimakasih, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas saran dan kritiknya... :)

Fumiko Hime-chan : Terimakasih banyak karena telah mem-fave fict abal ini dan bersedia review... Tapi mohon maaf aku tak bisa update kilat. :')

Valkyria Sapphire : Terimakasih banyak, aku sangat tersanjung loh... :D

kaoru : Terimakasih, ini sudah update. :)

Hikari Hyun Arisawa : Terimkasih atas saran dan kritiknya... :)

Jasmine fu : Terimakasih banyak loh, ini sudah ku update... :)

mayu akira : Sama aku juga gak nyangka, hehe. Ikuti kelanjutannya ya... :)

Hanami : Terimakasih, dan maaf aku tidak bisa update kilat. :')

SaGaara Tomiko : Kasian banget memang Sakura... Maaf aku tidak bisa update kilat :')

Ma Simba : Sudah tau kan? Ini udah update... :)

Rierye : Hahaha... Ini kelanjutannya... :)

akasuna no hataruno teng tong : Haha tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Senpai... Setiap orang memang dilahirkan dengan bakat, pasti Senpai juga mempunya bakat yang jauh lebih baik dari aku... :) Dan aku mengucapkan banyak banyak banyak terimakasih kepada Senpai... :)

suzuna nuttycookie : Wah kurang panjang? Terimakasih banyak ya... :)

Josephine Lancastrian : Terimakasih banyak... :) Bakalan suka gak ya? Ikuti saja terus kelanjutannya... Ini sudah update :)

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : Terimakasih banyak atas saran dan kritik yang senpai berikan... Uhm, chapter ini lemon nya hanya sekilas saja, Maaf senpai... :')

Enda-Versailles : Terimakasih banyak ... Ini sudah kulanjutkan... :)

Sky pea-chan : Ini sudah update... :)

Sasusaku : Ini sudah update :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Diry Diamond**

**Disclaimer: Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Dirty Diamond is mine**

**Pairing: SasuSaku slight NaruSaku**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Teenfiction, Bloody (just little).**

**Rated: M +17**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, lebay, alay, jelek, ancur, typo bertebaran. **

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kamar Sakura dan memasukinya. Ia terus berjalan ke arah Sakura sedang berbaring. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapati Sakura yang tertidur tanpa busana. Perlahan ia menyentuh pipi Sakura. Namun tak ada respon dari Sakura.

Ia terus membelai pipi Sakura yang ranum,bibirnya yang semerah darah. Dan tak lupa ia menghapus bekas air mata yang mengalir dari pipinya.

Ia terus melakukan hal itu, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kondisi tubuh Sakura sekarang.

Sesegera mungkin ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di atas kening Sakura, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat merasakan suhu tubuh Sakura yang jauh dari kata normal. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengambil termometer di kotak P3K yang berada di kamar Sakura. Ia terus mencari alat pengukur suhu tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan beberapa botol obat yang menurutnya asing ia konsumsi. Awalnya ia tidak mempedulikan botol-botol obat tersebut, sampai akhirnya matanya mendapati tulisan "Phenobarbital" di salah satu botol tersebut, dan entah mengapa ia memeriksa satu persatu botol tersebut dan mendapati jenis-jenis obat lainnya seperti "Fenitoin", "Karbamazepin", dan beberapa obat kombinasinya seperti "Kofein" dan "Efedrin". Setelah membaca isi dari obat-obat tersebut, Sasuke pun sempat membatu namun ia lanjutkkan kegiatannya mencari termometer.

'Epilepsi... Grand mal*', ucapnya dalam hati. Dengan tatapan mata kosong ia menggenggam terometer tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura yang sedang terbaring lemah.

Ternyata jenis obat-obatan yang berada di kotak P3K Sakura adalah obat-obatan anti epilepsi, lebih tepatnya anti epilepsi jenis Grand Mal.

Setelah Sasuke berada tepat di samping Sakura ia pun segera memasuki termometer tersebut ke dalam mulut Sakura, dan ia pun duduk di samping Sakura seraya menunggu hasil yang ditunjukan oleh termometer tersebut nantinya.

5 menit pun berlalu, Sasuke pun mengambil termomter tersebut dari mulut Sakura, dan ia pun agak terkejut dengan hasil yang ditunjukan oleh termometer tersebut. 48 derajat celcius. Namun bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya jika ia tidak bertampang datar dan cool.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari ranjang Sakura lalu berjalan kearah lemari pakaian Sakura. Ia pun mengambil satu stel piyama berwarna soft green yang dihiasi garis-garis vertical berwarna putih, dan beberapa pakaian dalam Sakura.

Entah malaikat apa yang hari ini sedang merasuki tubuh Uchiha tersebut. Namun bersyukurlah karena kali ini sang Uchiha tidak sedang menyiksa Sakura.

Dan owh, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepada Sakura? Ternyata ia sedang memakaiakan pakaian dalam dan piyama tersebut agar membungkus tubuh Sakura yang awalnya tanpa di tutupi sehelai benang pun. Setelah merasa selesai memakaikan Sakura pakaian, Sasuke pun segera menarik selimut Sakura sampai menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia beranjak dari ranjang Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dalam kamarnya yang dapat dikatakan dingin tersebut.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan membawa baskom yang berisikan air dingin dengan lengan kemeja sekolahnya yang telah ia gulung hingga siku dan dasi sekolah yang sudah tidak melekat di lehernya.

Ia pun berjalan kearah Sakura dan duduk tepat disamping Sakura lalu menempelkan handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahi oleh air dingin tersebut ke kening Sakura.

# # #

'Uhm, kemana ya Sakura? Sedari tadi kok aku tidak melihatnya?' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Kini ketua OSIS kita sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan sekolah yang besar. Perpustakaan yang berisikan buku-buku dari berbagai macam negara dan bahasa. Saking besarnya, perpustakaan ini sudah dinobatkan sebagai perpustakaan terbesar di Jepang. Dan perpustakaan terbesar ke dua di Jepang adalah perpustakaan yang berada di gedung sekolah putri.

Saat Naruto sedang sibuk memikirkan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja seorang penjaga perpustakaan. Anko. Memanggilnya, dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Naruto!", panggil Anko kesal karena ini adalah kali ke-4 ia memanggil Naruto.

"Eh... Maaf Anko-sama. Ada apa?", tanya Naruto agak ketakutan kerena menerima tatapan membunuh dari Anko.

"Ini, bisa kau antarkan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan gedung sekolah putri, karena kemarin banyak para siswi yang sedang mencari buku-buku romawi kuno ini", ucap Anko menjelaskan panjang lebar. Namun hanya di tanggapi oleh anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

"Baiklah ini, sudah kubuatkan surat izin untuk memasuki area gedung sekolah putri", lanjut Anko seraya memberikan tumpukan buku-buku tersebut dan kertas izin itu kepada Naruto.

Dan sesegera mungkin Naruto beranjak dari perpustakaan tersebut untuk menuju perpustakaan di gedung sekolah putri. Betapa sumringahnya ia saat membayangkan ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura nanti. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di gedung sekolah putri.

Ia terus menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah yang pantas untuk dibilang sepi. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melihat gerbang pembatas antara gedung sekolah putra dengan gedung sekolah putri.

Saat ia sampai di gerbang pemabatas, nampak seorang pria bertubuh besar sedang berdiri menatap Naruto.

"Ada perlu apa?", tanya pria itu ketus dan tegas.

"Anko-sama memberiku perintah untuk membawa buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan gedung sekolah putri, oh ya ini surat izin-nya", jawab Naruto lancar seraya menyodorkan surat izin tersebut kepada sang penjaga gerbang. "Oh, baiklah", ucap pria itu saat setelah membaca surat izin yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya barusan. "Silahkan, tapi ingat jangan lama-lama", tambah pria itu.

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan pria tersebut terakhir, Naruto pun segera beranjak menuju perpustakaan. Sesampainya di depan pintu perpustakaan yang menjulang tinggi, ia pun segera memasukinya dan menuju kearah meja penjaga perpustakaan.

"Selamat siang Naruto-san", ucap sang penjaga perpustakaan yang ternyata seorang wanita muda yang bernama Konan.

"Selamat siang Konan-sama", balas Naruto disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?", tanya Konan setelah ia memperhatikan tumpukan buku yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

"Iya, ini ada beberapa buku yang diberikan Anko-sama, katanya buku-buku ini tidak ada di perpustakaan ini, maka dari itu ia memerintahkan aku untuk membawa buku-buku ini kesini", jawab Naruto panjang lebar seraya menaruh tumpukan buku-buku tersebut di atas meja penjaga perpustakaan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak Naruto-san", ucap Konan sangat ramah.

"Oke sama-sama Konan-sama", balas Naruto tak kalah ramah. "Hmm, apakah aku boleh meminjam salah satu buku di sini, karena sejak kemarin aku mencari buku tersebut di perpustakaan gedung sekolah putra namun aku tidak menemukannya juga", lanjutnya disertai dengan puppy-eyes nya.

"Hm, baiklah silahkan", jawab Konan yang agak heran dengan gelagat Naruto.

Atas seizin Konan, Naruto pun berkeliling perpustakaan tersebut sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok pink yang sangat ingin ia temui.

Lama ia berkeliling diantara rak-rak buku perpustakaan yang menjulang tinggi, ia tidak sama sekali menemukan sosok pink tersebut. Yang ia temukan hanyalah sekelompok gadis-gadis yang terus memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan mengagumi. Namun bukan sosok mereka lah yang Naruto cari, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan dua orang gadis yang nampak tidak memerhatiakannya sama sekali. Entah gadis itu memang tidak peduli akan kehadiran Naruto atau mereka memang tidak mengetahui kehadiran sosok sang ketua OSIS tersebut.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut.

"Hei, selamat siang", ucap Naruto yang membuat kedua gadis tersebut terlonjak kaget akibat seruannya.

"Oh... Ah... Hei", ucap salah satu gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda. Ino.

"Ya, hei selamat siang", jawab gadis lainnya yang bernama Tenten dengan ekspresi heran.

"Hmm, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?", tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Ya!", jawab kedua gadis itu dengan semangat.

"Kalian kenal dengan Sakura?", tanya Naruto langsung to the point.

"Sakura?", tanya balik kedua gadis itu secara bersamaan.

"Hmm, Sakura... Ya Sakura Haruno", jelas Naruto.

"Ya, dia sahabat kami", jawab Ino tampak memekik karena kegirangan tanpa mempedulikan dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Kalian tahu di mana Sakura saat ini?", lanjut Naruto yang nampak penasaran dengan keberadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Tidak", jawab Ino dan Tenten disertai dengan gelengan kepala yang terlampau cepat. "Sedari tadi ia tidak memasuki kelas bahasa Spanyol dan Rusia", lanjut Ino dengan raut wajah yang berubah nampak sedih.

"Ya, dia juga tidak memasuki kelas kalkulus, seni, dan kimia analis", tambah Tenten.

"Oh... Apa kalian telah mencoba menghubunginya?", tambah Naruto yang masih nampak khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Ya, tapi entah kenapa nomor-nya sudah tidak aktif lagi", jawab Ino yang nampak khawatir juga dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih banyak", ucap Naruto yang hendak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ya, sama-sama", jawab Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

Saat Naruto baru dua langkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu bertanya.

"Ada yang bisa kami sampaikan bila nanti kami bertemu dengan Sakura?", tanya Tenten tiba-tiba.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tenten barusan, sontak Naruto pun segera membalikan badannya dan tersenyum penuh arti kepada mereka.

"Tolong sampaikan jika aku mengkhawatirkannya', jawab Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino dan Tenten yang dalam keadaan mematung akibat perkataan nya yang terakhir.

Naruto terus berjalan kearah pintu keluar perpustakaan berada,sampai akhirnya ia mendengar seruan dari sang penjaga perpustakaan.

"Hei, kau menemukan buku yang kau cari?", tanya Konan sesaat sebelum Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari arena perpustakaan.

"Kurasa tidak", jawab Naruto sekenanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Memang buku apa yang kau cari itu?", lanjut Konan heran. Karena setahunya perpustakaan gedung sekolah putra dan putri adalah salah satu perpustakaan terlengkap di seantero Jepang.

"Buku tips meluluhkan hati wanita", jawab Naruto yang disertai dengan cengiran khasnya, lalu ia pun telah keluar dari arena perpustakaan tersebut.

Sedangkan Konan hanya menggelangkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkah Naruto barusan.

# # #

Dengan perlahan Sakura berusaha untuk membuka kedua matanya dan menggerakan kedua tangannya. Sungguh ia merasa bahwa saat ini tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakan dan semuanya seperti mati rasa. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar seruan, dari suaranya ia dapat menebak siapa orang tersebut. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hei Pinky cepat bangun!", seru Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

Mendengar seruan Sasuke barusan, Sakura pun dengan segera membuka kedua matanya lalu mencari sosok yang sedang memarahinya tersebut.

"Cepat habiskan jatah makan malam mu! Kau sangat merepotkan jika sakit", perintah Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang amat sangat ketus kepada Sakura.

Dengan perlahan Sakura membenarkan posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisinya yang sekarang, ia pun segera meraih nampan yang diletakan oleh Sasuke di atas meja kecil tepat di samping sebelah kanan ranjang Sakura.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia menyuapi sup jagung tersebut kedalam mulutnya yang mungil. Sesekali ia menghentikan acara makan malamnya karena ia mengalami emetik*. Namun ia pun segera malanjutkan makan malamnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura dari kursi santai yang berada tepat di samping pintu kamar Sakura, namun sesekali Sasuke membaca buku tentang 'Susunan Syaraf Pusat' yang sejak 2 jam lalu ia baca.

Setelah merasa kenyang dengan makan malamnya, Sakura pun segera meminum segelas jus jeruk yang kaya akan vitamin C yang sudah disediakan di atas nampan tersebut.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke meja belajar Sakura meja belajar tersebut terdapat segelas air putih dan beberapa butir obat yang juga telah disiapkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil segelas air putih dan butir-butir obat tersebut, lalu berjalan kearah Sakura, dan memberikan itu semua kepada Sakura.

"Minumlah", perintah nya dengan tegas.

Sakura nampak memperhatikan obat-obatan tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Cepat!", lanjut Sasuke yang sudah nampak kesal dengan kelakuan Sakura yang mengulur-ulur waktu.

Dengan perasaan takut, Sakura pun mengambil obat-obatan tersebut dari tangan Sasuke lalu meminumnya satu-persatu lalu menandaskan air putih tersebut.

"Tidurlah", ucap Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang agak melembut setelah meletakan gelas yang tadi berisikan air putih tersebut diatas nampan.

Sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke, Sakura pun segera berbaring kembali di ranjangnya dan tak lama kemudian matanya pun terpejam kembali.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Sakura telah tertidur, Sasuke pun segera menarik selimut Sakura yang sempat tersibak tersebut hingga menutupi dadanya.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, ia terlihat membungkukan tubuhnya.

Dan...

Cup Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan selamat malam tepat di kening Sakura. Setelahnya ia pergi beranjak dari kamar Sakura dengan membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk dan gelas-gelas kotor.

# # #

Seminggu pun berlalu, kini keadaan Sakura pun telah membaik. Sudah dua hari belakangan ini Sakura berangkat kesekolah. Dan bisa kalian tebak, betapa bahagianya Sakura bisa berkumpul kembali dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di sekolah.

Seperti halnya sekarang, ia sedang berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya Ino dan Tenten di dalam kelas sejarah Jepang yang nampak masih sepi.

"Sakura, kau tahu ternyata selama kau tidak masuk sekolah, si Uchiha itu dikabarkan juga membolos beberapa hari ini", ucap Ino sang ratu gosip di seantero sekolah.

"Halah, pasti dia sedang berlibur dengan kekasih-kekasihnya", sambar Tenten dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Haha, ya kau benar juga", jawab Ino disertai dengan kekehan kecil.

"Tapi bukan kau kan yang berlibur bersama Sasuke, Sakura?", goda Tenten disertai dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"Jelas saja bukan, kalian jangan bercanda, kenal saja tidak dengan si Uchiha itu", dusta Sakura. Ya kerena keberadaannya yang tinggal satu atap dengan Sasuke merupakan sebuah rahasia.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda tidak usah sepucat itu wajah mu", sahut Tenten disertai dengan tawanya yang renyah.

"Hei, kau kan juga termasuk wanita yang pernah berkencan dengan Sasuke, kenapa kau malah menjelek-jelekannya seperti itu?", goda Ino dengan kedipan matanya.

"Yayaya... Terserah apa kata mu Ino. Asalakan kau tahu saja, aku berkencan dengannya karena saat itu aku sedang ada masalah dengan Neji, dan aku pikir dengan berkencan bersama Sasuke dapat menjernihkan pikiranku", jelas Tenten panjang lebar dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat sebal. "Dan kau... Ino... Kalu lebih parah dari pada aku, kau bahkan sudah melakukan sex dengan Uchiha itu", sambar Tenten yang tak mau kalah dari Ino.

Deg...

'Jadi penglihatan ku tidak salah, bahwa setahun yang lalu, benar Ino dan Sasuke yang aku lihat di pesta topeng tersebut', ucap Sakura dalam hati.  
>"Ya terserah apa kata mu Tenten, itu kejadian setahun yang lalu bahkan aku saja sudah melupakannya", jawab Ino tak acuh, seraya mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya. "Dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku melakukan itu dikarenakan aku sangat kesepian, ya karena Sai yang sedang menitih karirnya sebagai seorang seniman di Italy", jelas Ino masih dengan mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya.<p>

Deg...

'Jadi mereka hanya saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Tak ada rasa cinta bahkan suka sekalipun diantara keduanya. Hanya pelarian. Sasuke-kun yang merupakan casanova sejati beserta Ino dan Tenten yang merasa kesepian', ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Entah mengapa sekarang ini tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat. Sampai akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran.

# # #

Sasuke sedang berjalan kearah perpustakaan sekolah karena saat ini juga ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugas bahasa Yunani-nya. Namun samar-samar ia mendengar beberapa siswa yang sedang membicarakan tentang keadaan gedung sekolah putri.

"Tadi katanya ada siswi yang kejang-kajang di kelas sejarah Jepang. Kau tahu matanya membeliak menyeramkan dan dari mulutnya keluar busa", ucap siswa tersebut menggebu-gebu menceritakannya.

Deg...

Sasuke pun segera menghentikan langkahnya.

'Mungkinkah?', tanya Sasuke dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa nama siswi tersebut?", tanya siswa yang lainnya.

"Entahlah, yang jelas siswi tersebut berambut dengan warna yang tak lazim. Hmm, kalau tidak salah berwarna pink, ya pink", jawab siswa yang lain.

'Sakura', ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Mendengar percakapan para siswa barusan, Sasuke pun segera berlari ke arah gerbang pembatas untuk menuju gedung sekolah disana, ia terus berlari di koridor sekolah. Sesekali ia bertanya kepada para siswi tentang keberadaan Sakura.

Sasuke terus berlari, hingga ia menemukan sebuah lift untuk menuju lantai 5. Sesampainya di lantai 5, ia melanjutkan larinya di koridor sekolah untuk menuju kelas sejarah Jepang.

Akhirnya, Sasuke pun menemukan kelas sejarah Jepang yang kini telah di penuhi oleh para siswi yang penasaran dengan keadaan perasaan kesal, ia menerobos para kerumunan tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui Sakura yang sedang bergetar hebat dilantai marmer yang dingin dengan mulut berbusa dan mata yang membeliak. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya, kebanyakan hanya menonton kejadian itu dan beberapa lagi menangis sesenggukan karena tidak tega melihat keadaan Sakura, termasuk Ino dan Tenten.

"BODOH!", umpat Sasuke kepada para siswi yang menurutnya sangat melebihi kata tolol, karena hanya bisa mematung tanpa ada usaha untuk menolong Sakura.

**To Be Continue ^^**

Keterangan: 1. Epilepsi jenis Grand Mal (tonik-klonik umum) adalah timbulnya serangan-serangan yang dimulai dengan kejang-kejang otot hebat dengan pergerakan kaki tangan tak sadar yang disertai jeritan, mulut berbusa, mata membeliak dan lain-lain disusul dengan pingsan dan sadar kembali.  
>2. Emetik = perasaan ingin muntah atau sering kita sebut dengan istilah 'enek'.<p>

Promosi: Hei yang bersedia, add fb aku ya dengan nick name Meilia Puspa Dewi Magia atau e-mail .com Dan mampir ke situs ku yang lain di dengan nick name Meilia Ahmed, di sana ada beberapa karya tulisku juga yang ekhem... ada unsur sex nya. :)

Balas Review:

Dearka RedDevil'z : Iya memang sengaja ku buat kejam. Ini sudah update. Terimakasih :)

Rizuka Hanayuuki : Haha, iya... Uhm, ya begitulah #apasih saya gak jelas banget. Pokoknya terimakasih dan ini sudah update :)

mayu akira : Kenapa ya? Ya karena Sasuke itu psikopat... hehe... #gak nyambung saya jawabnya. Pokoknya terimakasih :)

suzuna nuttycookie : Aku memang sengaja unutk tidak membuat adegan lemon di setiap chapter, karena aku mau fokus ke adegan SasuSaku tanpa lemon. Maaf ya... Lagian aku juga publish fict yang ada lemonya itu akibat paksaan dari si kembar kakak sepupu ku yang super mesum #lirik lirik kak Alex n Axel. Segini sudah panjang belum? :)

Green tea : Terimakasih banyak. Hmm, apa ya? Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya. Ini sudah ku update ;)

Riku Aida : Terimakasih banyak atas pengertiannya :) Hmm, suka gak ya Sasuke dengan Sakura? Hehehe... :)

Nishikawa yuki : Ini sudah update kok ;)

SaGaara Tomiko : Terimakasih banyak. Bagaimana ya perasaannya? Ikuti terus saja jalan ceritanya. Ini sudah update :)

licob green : Wah terimakasih banyak... ^^ Sampai merinding seperti itu kah? haha... :)

4ntk4-ch4n : Terimakasih... Sudah terjawab kan Sakuranya kenapa. Ini sudah ku update :)

Lhyn hatake : Terimakasih banyak senpai... ^^ Hm, mungkin chap selanjutnya akan ada scene bloody nya... :)

Kikyo Fujikazu : Bagitukah, harus ku benarkan nih chap depan... Terimakasih banyak loh. Ini sudah update ;)

akasuna no hataruno teng tong : Tak mau dipanggil senpai? Kenapa? Ini sudah update loh :)

Syeiibeauty Cerryblassom : Oke diusahakan ya? di chap ini sudah terasa belum romance nya? Ini usdah update :)

Sasusaku Together : Terimakasih banyak ya... Sudah terjawab kan pertanyaan mu. Ini sudah update :)

Noki : Haha, sengaja ku bikin sadis... Thanks ;)

HarunoZuka : Wah kau kejam ingin menyiksa Sasuke secara mental... Hahaha... Terimakasih ;)

Shubi Shubi : Terimakasih banyak. Ini sudah update :)

V3Yagami : Di chapter depan akan kubuat lebih psikopat... Terimaksih ya Senpai :)

me: Ini sudah ku update :)

Tabita Pinkybunny ; Entah kenapa aku lebih suka kalau karakter ceweknya yang tersiksa :) Ini sudah update :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dirty Diamond 5**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Oscuro Ensin Khafilah Ahmed**

**Pairing: SasuSaku / Slight NaruSaku (Maybe)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tennfiction, Bloody to next chapter.**

**Rated: M +17**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, alay, lebay, jelek, ancur, typo bertebaran.**

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

"BODOH!," umpat Sasuke kepada para siswi yang menurutnya sangat melebihi kata tolol, karena hanya bisa mematung tanpa ada usaha untuk menolong Sakura.

Dengan perasaan kesal Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih bergetar dengan hebat di lantai mamer kelas sejarah Jepang. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan gaya Brydal style. "BODOH! Kenapa hanya diam seperti orang tolol seperti itu? Cepat telefon ambulance!" Perintah Sasuke geram karena melihat kebodohan para siswi tersebut.

"Ngghh... Iya iya," jawab Ino yang nampak tergugup mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

Masih dengan perasaan kesal dan geram, Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil berlari. Tanpa ia sadari, seluruh siswi yang melihat adegan drama dadakan tersebut pun hanya bisa mematung dan memperhatikan sosoknya dengan mata yang terbelalak dan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Sasuke terus berlari untuk menuju lantai dasar gedung, namun saat ia berdiri di depan lift, ia merasa jengah dengan pintu lift yang tak kunjung terbuka. Kini kondisi Sasuke kesal bercampur geram dan amarah yang membuncah.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke segera menuju pintu tangga darurat berada. Masih dengan kondisi berlari dang menggendong Sakura, ia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Peluh pun menetes dari kening pucatnya yang menambahkan kesan sexy padanya.

Saat ia telah sampai di lobby lantai dasar, nampak ada sebuah ambulance yang sudah terpakir tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung. Masih dengan terus berlari, ia menghampiri ambulance tersebut.

Melihat seseorang yang berlari ke arah ambulance, dua orang suster pun dengan lugas menurunkan ranjang dorong dari bagian belakang ambulance dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke meletakan Sakura di atas ranjang tersebut. Mereka pun berlari dengan terburu-buru ke arah ambulance yang sudah ada.

# # #

Kini Sasuke nampak sangat gelisah menunggu kabar dari seorang Dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Sakura di dalam. Ia terus menundukan wajahnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah frustasinya. Penampilan Sasuke kini sudah sangat berantakan, dengan dasi yang telah terlepas dari tampat yang seharusnya, ujung kemeja yang dibiarkan keluar, 2 kancing seragam yang dibiarkan terbuka, lengan kemeja yang nampak digulung hingga mencapai siku, blazer yang ia letakan begitu saja di banggu tunggu, dan rambut yang kini sudah berantakan tak karuan.

Berkali-kali Sasuke mengucapkan sumpah serapah, entah kepada siapa sumpah serapah itu ia tujukan. Mungkin Tuhan, mungkin saja kepada dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu, namun itu juga bila Tuhan masih menganggap Sasuke sebagai umatnya, kerena mengingat perlakuan Sasuke yang kejam terhadap Sakura bagaikan binatang buas atau bahkan iblis yang baru saja bebas dari penjaranya di Neraka.

Lama Sasuke menunggu kabar tentang keadaan Sakura sekarang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita yang berdeham.

"Ehem, anda kerabat dari Sakura Haruno?" tanya seorang Dokter wanita dengan rambut pirangnya yang sengaja ia kuncir dua. Dokter Tsunade.

"Ya, saya kerabat jauhnya" jawab Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri tepat di depan Tsunade-sama.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat ini?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah khawatir di wajah tampannya.

"Kini ia baik-baik saja, saya sengaja memberikannya obat penenang agar ia dapat beristirahat" ucap Tsunade dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibir merahnya yang sengaja ia poles dengan lipstick berwarna merah darah.

"Boleh saya melihatnya?" lanjut Sasuke yang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar pasien di mana Sakura dirawat.

"Ya tap..." belum sempat Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya, namun Sasuke telah melesat masuk ke dalam kamar pasien.

"Dasar anak muda zama sekarang, aneh-aneh saja tingkahnya." ucap Tsunade disertai dengan kekehan dan gelengan kepalanya.

# # #

Kini Sasuke sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di samping ranjang pasien di mana Sakura berbaring. Di dalam keremangan cahaya kamar, dan hanya di sinari dengan cahaya matahari yang nampak ingin kembali ke perpaduannya untuk bertukar tugas dengan sang rembulan, Sasuke memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dibaca.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Sasuke menyusuri lekuk wajah Sakura yang terpahat sempurna. Perlahan dan penuh hati-hati ia meyibakan anak-anak rambut yang dengan kejamnya menyembunyikan wajah cantik seorang Haruno.

Masih dengan membelai pipi Sakura yang biasanya ranum, kini terlihat pucat, pucat seperti mayat hidup, karena ia masih bisa merasakan gerakan dada Sakura yang nampak naik-turun yang menandakan bahwa manusia yang berada di depannya kini masih bernapas, Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura dengan sangat intens.

Ia terus memandangi wajah sempurana Sakura, sampai wajahnya bersirobok dengan luka dan memar-memar yang ia buat beberapa waktu lalu. Seketika saja raut wajah penyesalan nampak jelas di wajah tampannya walaupun di keremangan cahaya senja.

Dengan perlahan ia mengusap luka-luka dan memar-memar tersebut dengan hati-hati karena takut ia malah akan membangunkan sang putri tidur yang masih terlelap di dalam tidur damainya.

Melihat Sakura yang kini nampak sangat rapuh di hadapannya, bagaikan sebuah mawar merah yang berada di tengah hutan tanpa ada pagar pelindung yang melindunginya dari berbagai macam serangan badai dan binatang buas yang dapat kapan saja menghancurkannya, Sasuke reflek menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura.

Entah dengan sengaja atau tidak Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan sangat erat, tapi tetap saja tindakannya barusan, membuat sadar Sakura bahwa kini ada orang lain di dekatnya.

Perlahan Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dan samar-samar ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat dengan nya. Ia dapat melihat kedua mata onyx itu sedang menatapnya dengan berbagai emosi yang mejadi satu, penyesalan, kesedihan, marah, kecewa.

"Sas... Sasuke-sama" sahut Sakura yang nampak takut-takut.

Masih dengan menatap Sakura dan membelai pipi pucatnya, kini ia dengan sengaja berusaha untuk menutup jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan Sasuke menundukan wajahnya, hingga ia rasakan hembusan napas Sakura yang nampak hangat menerpa wajah dinginnya.

Cup...

Kini Sasuke telah memberikan kecupan di bibir ranum Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat membelalakan matanya atas tindakan tuanny tersebut.

Tidak puas hanya dengan mengucup bibir ranum tersebut, Sasuke segera melumat bibir Sakura dengan penuh perasaan.

Ciuman ini sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya, kali ini sangat penuh dengan emosi, kali ini Sasuke melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan dan kelembutan. Tidak ada paksaan, hanya melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ciuman yang dapat menghangatkan Sakura di tengah udara malam yang berhembus menerobos jendela yang terbuka. Sebuah ciuman yang dapat membuat darah Sakura berdesir dengan hebat, membuat wajahnya memerah bagaikan udang rebus. Sebuah ciuman yang dapat membuat Sakura sanggup mengeluarkan berliter-liter air mata. Dan sebuah ciuman yang dapat membuat Sakura menyesapi berbagai kenikmatan dan emosi yang ia rasakan.

"Sasshh... Sasuke-sama," ucap Sakura ditengah ciuman yang sarat dengan emosi tersebut.

Mendengar Sakura mengucapkan namanya, Sasuke pun segera membuat jarak diantara keduanya untuk dapat melihat wajah Sakura. Dan tahukah kau, bahwa saat Sasuke membuat jarak diantara kedunya nampak raut wajah kekecewaan di wajah Sakura.

Setelah membuat jarak di antara keduanya, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sakura yang terpantul dengan cahaya bulan, yang dapat menambahkan nilai plus untuk kecantikan Sakura, dan dengan posisi tersebut, Sasuke dapat melihat air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipi pucat Sakura.

Melihat itu, tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke segera mengusap air mata tersebut dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke sambil menatap emerald itu dengan intens, bagaikan seekor elang yang sedang menatap mangsanya dan tak ingin kehilangan mangsanya tersebut.

"Sasuke-sama" lirih Sakura. Kini berbagai macam emosi bercampur aduk di dadanya, bahagia, sedih, kecewa, terharu.

Dengan perlahan ia kembali menutup jarak diantara keduanya, namun kali ini Sakura nampak membalas ciuman dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak akan tinggal diam dengan kesempatan yang telah ada pun segera memperdalam ciumannya. Tanpa harus memaksa Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya, Sakura sudah dengan senang hati memberi jalan bagi lidah Sasuke untuk bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Makin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang sarat akan emosi, nafsu, dan berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

Entah sejak kapan kini Sasuke sudah berada tepat diatas tubuh mungil Sakura dan menindihnya.

Masih dengan kelembutan, Sasuke membuka satu persatu kancing piayama yang dikenakan Sakura tanpa ada perlawan dari Sakura yang biasa ia terima sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kini Sakura hanya menggunakan pakaian dalamnya, mereka terus melakukan ciuman panas dengan saling bertukar saliva. Perlahan bibir Sasuke turun ke arah leher putih Sakura, di sana ia memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil. Namun kemudian kecupan-kecupan tersebut berubah menjadi gigitan-gigitan dan jilatan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membuat jarak diantara keduanya, dengan tatapan lembut, Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura, tepatnya kedua emerelad itu. Emerald yang kini terlihat sayu, yang sarat akan kerapuhan dan kelemahan di sana. Yang dapat membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya akan berkata "Aku akan menjagamu."

Sasuke pun menutup kembali jarak diantara keduannya dengan kecupan singkat di bibir ranum Sakura. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, perlahan tanggannya membuka ikatan tali bra Sakura yang terletak tepat dibelakang lehernya, dan dengan penuh kelembutan ia juga membuka tali ikatan tali bra yang berada di punggung Sakura, lalu menariknya dan menjatuhkannya di lantai.

Melihat tindakan Sasuke barusan, membuat kedua pipi pucat Sakura merona merah, agar Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan dari Sasuke. Namun sayang, saat Sakura ingin memalingkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Sasuke merengkuh pipinya, sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memalingkan wajah.

"Jangan pernah memalingkan wajah mu dari ku," ucap Sasuke dengan lirih yang dapat menambahkan kesan sexy kepada nya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, Sakura pun segera memandangi wajah lawan bicara nya lekat-lekat, sangat terlihat kesungguhan dari pancaran onyxnya tersebut.

Tangan Sasuke terus turun hingga menyentuh celana piayama Sakura.

"Tekuk kakimu ke atas," perintah Sasuke seraya berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Entah Sakura memang sudah terhipnotis dengan sorot tajam onyx tersebut atau apa, Sakura pun segera menekuk kedua kakinya ke atas. Bisa ia rasakan, celana piayamanya yang secara perlahan ditarik oleh Sasuke hingga terlepas dari kaki jenjangnya.

Sekarang jadi lah Sakura yang hanya menggunakan t-back berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna hitam pemberian Sasuke beberapa waktu tangan Sasuke membuka ikatan t-back itu di kedua sisi, kanan dan kiri, lalu menjatuhkannya di sembarang tempat.

Sasuke nampak mengulum senyum kepada Sakura, senyuman yang baru ia perlihatkan kepada wanita di depannya ini selama hidupnya.

Melihat senyuman Sasuke barusan, itu berhasil membuat wajah Sakura seperti terbakar.

Dengan penuh perasaan Sasuke meremas payudara kiri Sakura, sedangkan payudara kanan Sakura sedang sibuk di kulum oleh Sasuke.

Desahan-desahan erotis pun keluar dari mulut mungil Sakura. Mendengar desahan-desahan erotis dari mulut Sakura, itu berhasil menyulut nafsu Sasuke, Sasuke pun semakin gencar melancarkan aksinya, namun masih penuh dengan kelembutan.

Leher dan kedua payudara Sakura kini telah dipenuhi oleh kissmark-kissmark yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke terus menyusuri lekuk tubuh Sakura, sampai pada akhirnya bibirnya berhenti tepat di depan vagina Sakura, dapat ia rasakan rambut-rambut halus di sana yang menggelitik bibirnya.  
>Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke segera mengecup vagina Sakura lalu memasukan lidah nya kedalam lorong tersebut. Lidahnya berputar didalam sana yang dapat membuat Sakura mendesah semakin kencang. Sesekali Sasuke menggigit klistoris Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura memekik kesakitan. Setelah merasa puas dengan aksinya dan telah membuat Sakura orgasme yang pertamakali dan melahap habis cairan orgasme Sakura, ia pun segera melucuti seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Berkali-kali wajah Sakura memerah karena melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke yang nampak seperti porselen.<p>

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke memasukan penisnya kedalam rongga vagina Sakura. Merasa agak kesal dengan lorong Sakura yang sempit, ia pun menghentakannya sehingga menimbulkan teriakan kesakitan Sakura. Merasa tidak tega melihat Sakura yang kesakitan, Sasuke segera mengulum bibir Sakura kembali seraya memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke terus melakukan gerakan in-out nya seraya mengulum bibir Sakura, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tubuh Sakura yang mengejang.

"Sassshhh... Akh... Sassssuukkeee... Ahhhkkuuu... Akhhh..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke dapat merasakan cairan kental yang menyelimuti penisnya dan cairan itu nampak menerobos keluar dari vagina Sakura. Dan ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasakan bahwa ia akan orgasme.

Dan...

"Akkhhhh..." desah Sasuke setelah berhasil mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya di dalam tubuh Sakura.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di dalam rahimnya, Sakura pun ikut mendesah bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama" sahut Sakura dengan lirih.

Mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya, segera Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap sang empunya suara. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengulum bibir ranum Sakura yang menjadi lebih ranum akibat kuluman yang ia terima dari Sasuke.

"Biarkan terus seperti ini" ucap Sasuke lirih tepat di depan telinga Sakura. Lalu memeluk Sakura sangat erat dengan masih dalam posisi penisnya yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Sakura.

# # #

Pagi pun menjelang, terdengar kicauan burung gereja yang bertengger di jendela kamar pasien Sakura yang sejak kemarin dibiarkan terbuka. Matahari pun memantulkan sinarnya keseluruh penjuru kota Konoha, akibat pantulan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah cantik Sakura, perlahan Sakura mengerjapkan matanya untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Dapat ia rasakan ada sesuatu yang menindih tubuh mungilnya. Ia pun segera mencari sesuatu - lebih tepatnya sosok manusia - yang sedang menindihnya. Dan matanya pun dapat melihat rambut biru dongker orang itu.

Seketika ingatan tentang kejadian semalam pun terulang lagi dibenaknya. Dan wajah Sakura pun kembali memerah. Saat ia ingin menggerakan tubuhnya, ia dapat merasakan rasa pegal dan nyeri di seluruh bagian tubuhnya akibat ritual tadi malam, namun yang paling terasa adalah, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibawah sana, lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang berada di dalam rongga vaginanya, wajah Sakura pun kembali memanas saat ia menyadari sesuatu tersebut adalah penis Sasuke yag masih tertanam di vaginanya.

"Sasuke-sama" panggil Sakura seperti berbisik. Namun tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama" panggilnya lagi, namun tetap saja nihil hasilnya.

"Sasuke-sama bangun!" seru Sakura seraya menggoyangkan pundak Sasuke.

Kerena mendengar sebuah seruan yang menyebut-nyebut namanya, segera Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dan saat ia sudah 100% bangun, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah Sakura yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Namun ingatan tadi malam menyadarkannya tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

Saat ia ingin bangkit dari tidurnya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjepit penisnya, dan dengan segera ia mengetahui apa itu, ya lorong vagina Sakura lah yang menjepit penisnya. Perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam rongga vagina Sakura.

"Nnggghhh..." Sakura nampak menahan desahannya saat ia rasakan penis Sasuke menggesek lorong vaginanya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar pasien Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Nona Haruno, boleh saya masuk?" tanya sang perawat dengan nada bicara yang sengaja dibuat selembut-lembutnya.

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap dengan raut wajah panic di masing-masing pihak, ya walaupun di wajah Sasuke tidak terlalu kentara.

"Sasuke-sama, bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura yang mulai panic dengan keadaannya sekarang yang tanpa busana.

**To Be Continue ^^**

Balas review:

akasuna no hataruno teng tong : Owh begitu... :) Pengennya sih begitu, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat... hehehe ^^

sign : Ini sudah update :)

hem : Terimakasih banyak... Sekali lagi terimakasih... :) Ini sudah update ^^

Bella UchiHaruno : Terimakasih banyak senpai ^^ Ini sudah update :)

Shubi Shubi : Sasu cuma kasih obat biasa kok... Oke aku sudah merencanakan untuk membuat Sasuke mennderita diakhir cerita :) Hahaha

Rizuka Hanayuuki : Menurut buku pelajaran yang ku baca, kalau obat-obat itu hanya bisa menghindari kerusakan sel-sel otak, menguragi beban sosial dan psikologi pasien maupun keluarganya, dan profilaksis / pencegahan sehingga jumlah serangan berkurang. Oke ini update... ^^

mayu akira : Kan sengaja ku buat kejam ^^

Riku Aida : Ini sudah update :)

Sky pea-chan : Ini sudah update :)

Rei-Cha Ditachi : Terimakasih banyak ya senpai sudah mau mengoreksi kesalahan ku dan terimakasih juga atas saran dan kritik dari senpai ^^ Okay, aku sudah mengikuti petunjuk senpai, jadi masih ada yang kurang kah? Ini sudah update, sekali lagi terimakasih ^^

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : Yups, Tebakan mu benar... :) Ini sudah ada lemon nya walaupun masihh abal lemonnya :)

NoKi : Entahlah, terkadang aku juga bingung dengan perasaan Sasuke #ditendang sampai ke Spanyol sama readers. Hahaha :D

mysticahime : Aku baru tau loh senpai, aku menulis itu karena menurut pengalamanku sendiri ya karena aku mempunyai adik laki-laki yang juga mempunyai penyakit epilepsi. Waktu itu dia sempat demam, dan demamnya sampai 48 drajat celcius, entah itu yang salah termometernya atau apa hehehe #geplaked. Tapi Alhandulillah sampai sekarang adik ku masih hidup :) Terimakasih banyak loh atas kritiknya ... Hahaha... Gak kok aku gak menganggap review dari senpai itu berupa flame... ^^

suzuna nuttycookie : Iya, habis banyak yang minta supaya cepat update... :) Hmm, gimana ya ngejelasinnya, kalau Sasu kan lagi dalam keadaan yang buru-buru, gak mungkin kan dia harus minta surat izin ke salah satu guru agar bisa masuk ke gedung sekolah putri? Nanti Sakunya keburu mati donk T,T :)

me : Ini sudah update :) Tidak ada rencana unutk meracuni Sakura kok ^^

SaGaara Tomiko : Harus, kalau kasar terus nanti kasihan Saku nya... ^^ Ini suda update :)

Valkyria Sapphire : Iya gak apa apa ^^ Hmm, entah lah aku nulis begitu karena teringat kejadian 2 tahun yg lalu dengan adikku karena adik ku pernah demam hingga 48 drajat celcius dan ternyata dia di vonis kena epilepsi #curcol mode on. Ini sudah update :)

Penjelasan: Buat para readers dan authors yang menyangka kalau Sasuke berniat meracuni Sakura, itu sama sekali gak bener... Singkatnya gak ada niat Sasu unutk ngebunuh Saku ^^

Untuk kenapa Saku menderita epilepsi itu dikarenakan saya yang sedang asyik memikirkan cerita kelanjutan dari fict ini, tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan kedua sahaat saya dan adik saya yang mereka semua menderita epilepsi. :')

Untuk lemon? Maaf banget saya gak bisa kasih hot lemon, karena disini saya ingin menunjukan kelembutan Sasu ke Saku... Jadi maaf banget kalau ada readers atau author yang sanagt kecewa T.T

Boleh nump[ang curcol kah? Jujur saya baru-baru ini memiliki otak yang sangat mesum, itu semua dikarenakan kedua sepupu saya (red: Alex dan Axel) yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke Jakarta dari galaxy lain yang entah saya tidak tau dimana letaknya. Mereka adalah sepasanga nak kembar yang mercuni saya dengan video-video "abnormal", fil-film "abnormal", hingga bacaan-bacaan yang menurut saya "abnormal" juga. Saya pengen banget mencuci otak saya yang sudah kotor ini akibat mereka, tapi saya tidak tau harus bagaimana? T.T

Well, bagaimana chapter ini? Dan ehem, how about the lemon scene?

Review Please ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dirty Diamond **

**By: Oscuro Ensin Khafilah Ahmed **

**Disclaimer: Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura **

**Rated: M Genre: **

**Romance: Hurt/Comfort, Teenfiction, Bloody (just in this chpater)**

**Warning: Hanya untuk 17+, OOC, abal, lebay, alay, aneh, jelek. Pokoknya terjelek dari yang paling jelek.**  
><strong>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, IT'S SO SIMPLE 'RIGHT.<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar pasien Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Nona Haruno, boleh saya masuk?" tanya sang perawat dengan nada bicara yang sengaja dibuat selembut-  
>lembutnya.<p>

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap dengan raut wajah panic di masing-masing pihak, ya walaupun di wajah Sasuke tidak terlalu kentara.

"Sasuke-sama, bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura yang mulai panic dengan keadaannya sekarang yang tanpa busana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun segera membalas sahutan dari sang Suster.

"Sebentar, Haruno sedang berada di toilet" sahutnya yang sedang sibuk memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Hm, baiklah saya akan menunggu di sini" balas suster tersebut masih di luar kamar Sakura.

Nampak Sakura yang merasa kesulitan memakai pakaiannya karena selang infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya. Melihat Sakura yang nampak kesulitan seperti itu, Sasuke pun segera membantu Sakura mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

# # #

Sudah dua hari yang lalu Sakura keluar dari Rumah Sakit, kini ia sudah dapat menikmati suasana sekolah seperti waktu itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia kembali bersekolah, ternyata banyak sekali pembicaraan mengenai dirinya dan sang Uchiha tersebut. Berbagai gosip murahan selalu ia dengar dari bibir para penggemar gosip yang membicarakan tentang dirinya yang di kira sebagai kekasih Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, semua ini bermula saat Sasuke yang menggendong Sakura dengan sangat paniknya saat penyakit Sakura kambuh beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa tindakan Sasuke tersebut, dapat menimbulkan gosip-gosip miring tentang dirinya dan Sasuke.

Namun untunglah, karena kemarin Sasuke telah memberi klarifikasi bahwa Sakura bukanlah kekasihnya melainkan kerabat jauhnya yang datang dari Suna. Namun tahukah kau Sasuke bahwa penjelasan mu itu, lagi-lagi membuat Sakura merasakan sakit di hatinya.

# # #

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Nampak seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju gudang sekolah untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan melukis yang di perintahkan oleh guru keseniannya.

Saat ia sedang mencari-cari beberapa peralatan melukis tersebut, tiba-tiba saja indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara bariton yang sangat ia kenal.

"Sakura-chan!" seru pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang berada tepat di pintu masuk gudang. Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" ucapnya yang segera menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapan Sakura, dan seketika semburat merah pun timbul di pipi putih Sakura.

"Aa... Ano... Aku harus mencari peralatan melukis" jawab Sakura gugup lalu kembali ke aktifitas mencari perlatan melukis tersebut untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Boleh ku bantu?" tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"Nngg... Tidak us _" "Sudah lah tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan denganku" ucap Naruto yang memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Dan nampak Naruto yang kini sudah ikut-ikutan sibuk mencari-cari peralatan melukis yang dibutuhkan.

Mereka pun terus mengumpulkan beberapa macam peralatan melukis yang ada di gudang tersebut yang di selingi dengan pembicaraan ringan yang selalu membuat Sakura tersenyum manis. Namun tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata onyx sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan amarah yang sangat kentara di matanya.

# # #

Di siang hari yang nampak panas, terlihat Sakura sedang duduk di bawah pohon oak yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah. Nampak ia yang sedang duduk di temani dengan seperangkat peralatan melukis. Ia pun nampak sibuk dengan aktifitasnya tersebut, dengan cekatan ia menggoreskan pencil tersebut di atas kanvas. Tanpa mempedulikan panas matahari yang menyengat, dan terasa panas dikulit putih susunya dan tanpa rasa takut bila nanti kulitnya akan berubah warna, Sakura tetap mencoret-coret kanvas tersebut dengan sebuah gambar sebuah pohon ek yang berdiri kokoh dan di sana nampak sepasang merpati putih yang sedang bertengger di salah satu rantingnya. Karena saking sibuknya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata onyx sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi dari balik tembok taman yang membatasi halaman belakang gedung sekolah perempuan dengan halaman belakang gedung sekolah laki-laki.

Hup...

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui Sasuke yang telah melompati tembok pembatas tersebut. Sasuke terus berjalan menghampiri bonekanya yang sedang menatapnya takut.

Kini Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura, dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat emeraldnya bersirobok dengan onyx Sasuke. Ia dapat melihat, amarah yang terpancar di onyxnya tersebut. Takut-takut Sakura menyerukan sang pemilik onyx tersebut.

"Sas... Sasuke-sama" ucapnya lirih karena perasaan takut yang menyergapnya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura lirih. Ia tahu apa maksud Sasuke barusan, ya ini pasti tentang kejadian di gudang sekolah tadi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih menemuinya?" tanyannya dengan amarah yang membuncah tak terkendali. Dan nampak Sasuke kini yang terlihat mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat yang siap untuk menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Hei Teme! Kau sedang apa di sana?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di atas tembok pembatas.

"Hn" itu lah jawaban singkat Sasuke.

Penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke di bawah sana, dengan sigap Naruto pun melompat dari tembok tersebut dan menghampiri Sasuke. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa di sana juga ada Sakura.

"Wah ada Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto yang nampak girang dengan keberadaan Sakura di sana. "Hei Sakura" sapanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ha... Hai Naruto-kun" balas Sakura takut-takut karena ia takut amarah Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sasuke kau jahat sekali, punya saudara semanis Sakura tidak bilang-bilang kepada ku" ucap Naruto dengan raut muka yang nampak dibuat-buat kesal.

"Hn"

"Sakura, nanti sepulang sekolah temani aku jalan-jalan sore ya" pinta Naruto dengan puppy-eyes andalannya.

Mendengar permintaan Naruto barusan, takut-takut Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain.

"Kau mau kan mengizinkan Sakura untuk jalan-jalan sore bersamaku, Teme?" seperti tahu akan maksud lirikan Sakura kepada Sasuke, Naruto pun segera mengajukan permohonan izin kepada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Kau mengizinkannya?"

"Hn"

"Terimakasih Teme" ucap Naruto dengan nada suara yang nampak sangat bahagia.

"Hn"

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekati Sakura, hingga bibirnya tepat berada di depan telinga Sakura. "Kau akan lihat akibatnya nanti, Pinky" bisiknya yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri dengan tegak.

Dan Sasuke pun berlalu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran yang berasal dari Sakura dan Naruto.

# # #

Sakura terus berdiri di depan pagar kediaman Uchiha. Peringatan Sasuke tadi siang terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia pun merasa ragu untuk memasuki kediaman tersebut. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura pun segera beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Bukan beranjak untuk memasuki kediaman Uchiha tersebut melainkan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat lain, tempat yang ia tidak tahu ke mana ia akan tuju.  
>Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa ia sadari sudah 2 jam yang lalu ia melangkahkan kaki nya ke tempat yang ia tidak tahu kemana ia akan tuju. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa nyeri di daerah betis dan telapak kakinya, ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di bawah lampu taman kota. Sejenak ia mendudukan bokongnya di sebuah bangku taman mungil seraya meluruskan kedua kakinya dan memukul-mukulnya agar rasa nyeri tersebut hilang.<p>

Sakura terus mengelilingi taman kota yang nampak sepi tersebut. Hanya ada dia yang di temani dengan gemericik suara air pancuran, suara jangkrik yang bagaikan simphony indah di malam yang tak berbintang tersebut, dan sesekali angin malam yang berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan yang sudah menguning dari pohonnya, angin malam yang sesekali menerpa wajah porselen dan rambut pink Sakura.  
>Angin malam pun semakin kencang berhembus, dan Sakura segera menyadarinya. Dengan segera ia mengenakan almamater seragam sekolahnya. Lama ia berkeliling di taman kota, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di tepian kolam air mancur yang nampak bercahaya karena pantulan dari lampu taman. Ia terus memandangi pertunjukan air mancur tersebut yang dapat dibilang monoton, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.<p>

Lama ia menatap kosong ke arah air mancur tersebut, sekelebat kisah hidupnya yang dapat dikatakan kelam itu memaksa menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Dan tetes demi tetes cairan bening tersebut jatuh mengalir dengan indahnya di pipi ranum seorang Sakura Haruno. Menyadari dirinya yang sedang menangis, dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya tersebut dengan punggung tangannya. Namun tatapannya kembali kosong, dan ingatannya tentang kejadian bersama Sasuke di Rumah Sakit beberapa waktu lalu kembali menghampirinya. Dan oh Sakura kau merona memikirkannya. Menyadari akan hal itu, Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menghapus pikiran tersebut dari kepalanya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bahwa arlojinya telah menunjukan pukul setengah 12 malam. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sakura nampak pasrah dengan perlakuan apa yang nanti akan diterimanya dari sang tuan muda Sasuke Uchiha.

# # #

Dan di sini lah Sakura berdiri sekarang, tepat di depan pintu masuk kediaman Uchiha. Dengan terus memberanikan diri, Sakura membuka pintu tersebut. "Gelap"Itu lah kata yang dapat ia deskripsikan tentang kondisi kediaman Uchiha sekarang, yang menandakan bahwa sang empunya rumah telah bergelut di alam mimpinya.

Dengan perasaan lega, Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah yang juga gelap. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat tiba-tiba ruang tengah menjadi terang benderang, karena ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut.

Sakura pun segera mengedarkan pandangannya, dan betapa 100 kali terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui seseorang yang dengan sengaja menyalakan lampu di ruang tengah adalah sang empunya rumah. Sasuke Uchiha.

Seketika saja keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dapat ia saksikan Sasuke yang terus berjalan menghampirinya dengan tatapan mata onyxnya yang berkilat marah. Menyadari akan hal itu, refleks Sakura juga memundurkan langkahnya. Dan oh betapa sialnya nasib Sakura saat itu, karena tiba-tiba saja punggungnya menyentuh dinding ruang tengah. Dan kini ia pun merasa terpojok.

Ketakutannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat saat Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sas... Sassuke-sama" ucapnya gemetar karena takut.

"Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang emerald.

"Ses... Setengah dua pagi" ucapnya lirih disertai dengan rasa penyesalan dan rasa takut yang mendalam.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke pun segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan sangat kuat sehingga itu membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Arrgghh..." erangnya saat ia merasakan Sasuke semakin kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, seakan ia ingin menghancurkan tulang Sakura.

Dan terkejutannya pun bertambah saat Sasuke dengan paksa menyeretnya menuju lantai dua kediaman Uchiha.

"Sass... Sasuke-sama. Sakiittt" serunya karena kini ia dapat merasakan kuku Sasuke yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya.

Namun Sasuke terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan tanpa mempedulikan rintihan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura Haruno.

Brak...

Sasuke nampak mendobrak pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan kasar yang menimbulkan suara yang dapat memekakan telinga. Dengan kasar ia menyeret Sakura memasuki kamarnya, dan di hempaskannya Sakura ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

Dengan kasar ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan bantingan lalu di kuncinya kamar tersebut, dan membuang kunci tersebut ke sembarang tempat.

Ia pun segera menghampiri Sakura yang telah berdiri seraya memijat-mijat pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

Dan ia kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan kembali menyeretnya ke arah ranjang king size nya berada. Dengan kasarnya ia mendorong Sakura, sehingga Sakura terjerembab di atas ranjang king sizenya.

Seketika itu pula, Sasuke menindih Sakura dengan duduk di atas pahanya.

Plak...

"Sasuke-sama, maaf" lirih Sakura yang saat ini air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

Plak...

Plak...

Saat kali ketiga Sasuke menamparnya, dapat Sakura rasakan cairan anyir yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Plak...

"Amm... Ampun Sasuke-sama" lirih Sakura seraya memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparan Sasuke.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke segara membuka dengan paksa almamater seragam sekolah Sakura, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Selanjutnya ia membuka kemeja seragam sekolah Sakura dengan kasar, sehingga seluruh kancingnya bertebaran ke segala arah. Disusul dengan Sasuke yang menarik rok seragam Sakura dengan paksa, sehingga menimbulkan rasa nyeri di bagian pinggul Sakura.

Kini Sakura benar-benar takut kepada Sasuke, ia nampak seperti sedang kerasukan saat ini. Entah ini khayalannya atau bukan, ia melihat bahwa warna iris Sasuke berubah menjadi merah.

Sakura dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam bra bagian depan dan menariknya dengan paksa sehingga tali bra tersebut terputus, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik celana dalam Sakura. Dan sekarang di sini lah Sakura, di bawah tindihan Sasuke tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya. Ini bukan lah kali pertama ia berpenampilan tanpa busana di depan Sasuke, namun tetap saja ia merasa sangat malu pada saat dalam kondisi seperti ini. Untuk menahan rasa malunya tersebut, Sakura pun memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Sakura yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya, Sasuke pun menyeringai penuh arti. Ia nampak merogoh saku depan celana jeansnya. Pisau lipat. Benda itu lah yang kini sedang Sasuke genggam, masih dengan seringaian di wajah porselennya.

Perlahan ia menempelkan ujung pisau lipat yang tajam itu di permukaan kulit dada kanan Sakura, lalu memainkannya di sana. Merasa ada sesuatu yang menurutnya tajam yang sedang menempel pada kulitnya, dengan terpaksa Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Sasuke yang sedang memainkan pisau lipat di atas permukaan kulit dada kanannya.

"Apa yang... Akhhh..." erang Sakura saat ia merasakan Sasuke menggoreskan ujung pisau tersebut di kulitnya.

Jeritan dan erangan pun tidak dapat terhindari lagi dari mulut mungil Sakura. Air mata terus mengalir dengan derasnya menemani rasa perih yang terus menjalar dari permukaan kulitnya.

Kini teriakan dan erangan tersebut terhenti bersamaan dengan berhentinya Sasuke yang menggoreskan ujung pisau tersebut di permukaan kulit Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya barusan.

"Sasuke" gumamnya yang sedang membaca sebuah nama yang tergores di permukaan kulitnya dengan dihiasi darah yang mengalir dari luka goresan tersebut.

"Kau adalah milikku" bisik Sasuke tepat di depan telinga Sakura, lalu menggigit ujung daun telinga Sakura dan lalu menjilatnya.

"Akh..." desah Sakura saat merasakan Sasuke menjilati lehernya dan menggigitnya di sana.

Perlahan Sasuke menciumi seluruh lekuk wajah Sakura, kening, mata, hidung, dagu, sampai akhirnya ia mengecup bibir ranum Sakura.

Sasuke terus menciumi Sakura dengan penuh nafsu, berbeda dengan yang di Rumah Sakit saat itu. Ia menciumi bibir ranum Sakura, terus melumatnya, seakan meminta lebih, tidak segan-segan ia menggigit bibir bawah Sakura hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Akkhh..." erang Sakura saat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun saat ia mengerang, momen itu merupakan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Sasuke terus menjelajahi isi mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya, tak lupa ia mengabsen gigi Sakura satu persatu. Saat lidahnya sibuk menjelajahi isi dari mulut Sakura, kedua tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Dengan penuh nafsu yang menggebu-gebu, tangan kanannya terus meremas dan memilin puting payudara sebelah kiri Sakura. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk menjelajahi lekuk tubuh Sakura yang bisa dibilang lebih dari kata perfect.

Merasa puas dengan mulut Sakura, ciumannya terus turun hingga mencapai puncak payudara kanan Sakura. Ia terus menciumi, menghisap dan menggigit puncak tersebut. Saat ia mendongakan kepalanya, matanya bersirobok dengan karya seni yang baru saja ia buat di atas permukaan kulit Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menjilati goresan tersebut yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Arrrggghhh..." erang Sakura tak dapat terbendung lagi saat ia merasakan sensasi yang sangat perih di permukaan kulitnya akibat perlakuan Sasuke.

Merasa kedua payudara Sakura telah mengeras, ia pun melapaskan pagutannya di kedua payudara tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia menciumi tubuh Sakura, mengikuti garis perut Sakura yang rata, dan berhenti di pusar Sakura. Ia memainkan lidahnya di sana, terus hingga ia mendengar Sakura mendesah.

"Ahhh..." desah Sakura saat ia merasakan cairan kental keluar dari vaginanya. Ternyata ia sudah klimaks terlebih dahulu.

Melihat itu, sebuah seringaian dari bibir Sasuke pun tak dapat terhindar lagi. Ciumannya terus turun hingga di depan vagina Sakura. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, dengan kasarnya ia memasuki lidahnya untuk bermain di dalam vagina Sakura, merasakan sensasi hangat yang terdapat di dalamnya. Ia terus memutar lidahnya, menghisapnya, dan beberapa kali menggigit klitoris Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak dapat menahan jeritannya. Pada saat yang kali ke 4 ia menggigit klitoris Sakura, Sakura mengejang hebat dan beberapa saat kemudia dapat ia rasakan cairan kental hangat yang menyembur ke arahnya, dan dengan sigap ia melahap seluruh cairan tersebut.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah lemah karena ia telah orgasme yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke segera mengelurkan penisnya dari celana piayama yang mengurungnya. Ia terus mencoba memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina Sakura.

"Aahhh..." desahnya saat ia rasakan penis Sasuke yang besar berusaha memasuki vaginanya, ia terus mendesah seraya meremas bedcover yang berada di bawahnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke pun semakin menjadi-jadi karena mendengar desahan Sakura yang dapat dibilang mengalun indah di indera pendengarannya. Dan ia pun terus berusaha memasuki penisnya, saat setengah dari penisnya memasuki vagina Sakura, sebuah seringaian pun terbentuk di wajahnya seraya memandangi Sakura yang sedari tadi memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, penisnya pun berhasil memasuki lorong vagina Sakura yang dapat dikatakan sempit tersebut.

"Aaahhh..." desah Sakura tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Buka matamu" perintah Sasuke dengan nada kemarahan.

Mendengar perintah sang majikan, Sakura dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seringaian khas seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke segera melakukan aktifitas in-out nya yang membuat Sakura membelalak kaget karenannya.

Desahan dan peluh terus menemani kegiatan mereka pada malam itu. Dengan cahaya bulan dan angin yang berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

# # #

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian malam itu. Kini Sakura benar-benar menjalani perintah Sasuke untuk tidak mendekati atau mengobrol dengan laki-laki manapun. Dan sampai saat ini, Sasuke tidak pernah berlaku kasar terhadapnya dan juga tidak pernah berlaku halus terhadapnya. Tidak peduli. Ya itu lah sikap Sasuke yang ditunjukan kepada Sakura. Miris rasanya saat kita menyadari bahwa kita selalu mengikuti perintah orang yang kita cintai, namun orang tersebut tidak pernah peduli terhadap kita, bahkan memandang kita pun tidak. Sekarang perasaan itu lah yang sedang menggelayuti hati seorang Sakura Haruno.

# # #

Hoek... Hoek.. Hoek..

Sakura terus memuntahkan isi perutnya di toilet Sekolah, di temani Ino dan Tenten yang berada di sampingnya seraya mengelus-elus punggung Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino heran, karena setahunya kemarin-kemarin sahabatnya ini baik-baik saja.

"Entah lah Ino, mungkin aku hanya masuk angin biasa" jawab Sakura setelah membasuh mulutnya dengan air westafel.

"Tapi lihat, wajah mu pucat begitu" ucap Ino khawatir seraya memandangi wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi.

"Atau..." ucap Tenten dengan kalimat menggantung.

"Atau apa Tenten?" tanya Ino kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Atau kau hamil Sakura" ucap Tenten asal.

DEG 'Hamil' ucap Sakura dalam hati. 'Mungkinkah aku hamil? Jika iya. Bagaimana ini?' lanjutnya. Nampak Sakura yang membatu dan terlihat kepanikan di wajah pucat Sakura.

Melihat tingkah Sakura, Ino pun segera menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino yang merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Sakura.

"Eh... Ano... Ya aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura salah tingkah di depan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hahaha... Ekspresi muka mu sangat lucu Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda bicara seperti itu, tidak usah kau pikirkan" lanjut Tenten yang berusaha menjelaskan kepada Sakura.

# # #

Bel pulang sekolah pun telah berbunyi satu setengah jam yang lalu, namun nampak Sakura yang tidak beranjak dari bangkunya di kelas kalkulus. Ia terus memikirkan perkataan Tenten tadi siang. Dan kata-kata "HAMIL" terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Dengan langkah gontai ia keluar dari kelas kalkulus tersebut, menulusuri lorong sekolah untuk menuju gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya kini suasana sekolah yang nampak telah sepi.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, hingga ia kini berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Entah inisiatif dari mana, kini Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke sebuah Apotek 24 jam.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona?" tanya seorang petugas Apotek.

"Ngg... Ano... Saya mau beli..." lama Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Nona mau beli apa?" tanya orang itu yang memandang heran ke arahnya.

"Nnngg... Saya mau beli alat tes kehamilan" jawab Sakura dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh petugas Apotek tersebut.

"Owh.." ucap sang petugas dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan. Tak lama kemudian sang petugas memberikan alat tersebut kepada Sakura, dan Sakura pun segera membayarnya.

"Saya harap anak anda lahir dengan selamat" ucap petugas tersebut dan berlalu dari hadapan Sakura untuk melayani konsumen yang lainnya.

# # #

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Uchiha yang kini ia tinggali. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa ia segera menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia memasukan alat tersebut ke dalam urinnya yang terdapat di dalam kloset, sesaat sesudah ia buang air kecil.  
>Dengan keringat yang terus mengucur dari pelipisnya ia terus menatap alat tersebut, berharap bahwa perkataan Tenten tadi siang bukanlah sebuah kenyataan.<p>

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia dapat melihat garis merah yang terdapat di alat tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba saja lututnya terasa lemas, kepalanya terasa berat dan jantungnya terasa ingin copot. Alat itu menunjukan dua garis merah yang melintang.

Sakura terus mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dengan tangannya yang kurus. Air mata pun tak dapat terbendung lagi. Sesenggukan ia menangis di pojok kamar mandi menatapi hasil yang ditunjukan oleh alat tersebut.

# # #

Dengan langkah ragu ia menuju kamar sang majikan dengan membawa alat tes kehamilan yang berada di genggamannya.  
>Dengan ragu ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci. Saat pintu itu terbuka lebar, betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mendapati Sasuke yang sedang memangku seorang gadis berambut merah, dan mereka sedang berciuman penuh nafsu. Kedua anak manusia itu pun segera melepaskan ciumannya saat melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri di pintu kamar.<p>

Melihat kelakuan Sakura yang sangat tidak sopan, Sasuke segera berjalan menghampiri gadi pink tersebut.

Saat Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya, dapat ia cium bau alkohol yang sangat menusuk di indera penciumannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke geram.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang penuh dengan amarah, Sakura hanya dapat menundukan wajahnya dan bergumam.

"Maaf" gumamnya seraya menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam alat tes tersebut.

Melihat alat tersebut yang telah menunjukan hasil, Sasuke segera berbisik di depan telinga Sakura.

"Gugurkan atau lebih baik kau mati saja" desisnya.

Ia pun segera mendorong tubuh ringkih Sakura hingga terjerembab ke lantai marmer.

# # #

Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, namun Sakura belum juga menampakan batang hidungya untuk menyantap makan malamnya bersama Sasuke di ruang tengah.

Dengan perasaan kesal sekaligus penasaran, Sasuke beranjak dari bangkunya untuk menuju kamar Sakura. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia menuju kamar gadis pink tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Sakura, ia segera saja mengetuk pintu kamar yang ber-cat pink itu.

"Pinky, cepat keluar!" perintahnya dengan nada suara yang keras karena kesal.

"Pinky!" serunya lagi.

Karena masih tidak ada jawaban juga, ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kunci, lalu di masukkannya kunci tersebut ke dalam lubang kunci kamar Sakura.

Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Gelap, itulah keadaan kamar Sakura sekarang. Dengan tangan yang meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu, ia terus memasuki kamar tersebut. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan saklar yaang dicari, dan segera saja ia menyalakan lampu kamar Sakura.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mengetahui Sakura yang sedang terbaring di lantai kamarnya. Melihat itu, ia segera berlari menghampiri tubuh ringkih tersebut. Dan keterkejutannya pun bertambah saat ia mengetahui bahwa mulut Sakura mengeluarkan busa dan darah yang mengalir dari kepala bagian belakang Sakura. Tidak jauh dari situ, ia dapat melihat sebuah alat tes kehamilan yang menunjukan dua garis merah melintang dan ujung meja belajar Sakura yang terdapat bercak darah. Ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi siang pun kembali berputar.

Flashback On

Sakura terus berlari kearah dimana kamarnya berada, sesekali ia terus mencoba unutk menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata emerldnya. Namun percuma saja, karena satiap ia menghapus air mata itu, maka air mata yang lainnya akan menetes kembali.

Sesampainya di dalam kamarnya, masih dengan keadaan yang menangis, Sakura membanting tubuhnya di ranjang king size nya yang berkelambu.  
>Kalimat Sasuke barusan terus terngiang di kepalanya. Kalimat Sasuke yang menyuruhnya unutk menggugurkan kandungannya atau ia yang mati terus menghantuinya saat ini.<p>

Masih dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, Sakura beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Nampak Sakura yang membuka laci meja belajarnya, dan ia sedang mengambil sebuah benda. Karter.

Sesenggukan ia terus memandangi karter, pergelangan tanggannya dan alat tes kehamilan tersebut secara bergantian. Tangisnya semakin pecah saat ia sudah menempelkan pisau karter tersebut di pergelangan tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya mengejang.

Tubuh Sakura tampang mengejang hebat, sehingga pisau karter tersebut terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya dan keseimbangannya pun goyah, yang mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh.

Duk...

Bunyi suara kepala bagian belakang Sakura yang membentur bagian ujung meja belajarnya yang runcing, dan sesaat kemuadian nampak darah segar mengalir keluar dari kepala bagian belakang Sakura.

Sakura sudah sepenuhnya terbaring di lantai kamarnya dengan kondisi tubuh yang mengejang hebat. Kedua tangannya yang nampak ia kepal, matanya yang membeliak sehingga hanya menampakan bagian mata yang berwarna putihnya saja, dan busa yang nampak keluar dari mulutnya.

Flashback Off

Dengan penuh rasa khawatir ia segera mendekap tubuh Sakura dan sesekali mengguncangkan tubuh tersebut dengan maksud tubuh tersebut akan merespon. Namun percuma saja, karena tubuh tersebut tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Sakura bangunlah" bentaknya namun masih terdengar nada kekhawatiran dari suaranya. Sakura? Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura? Untuk yang pertama kalinya lelaki tersebut menyebut nama Sakura.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera menggendong tubuh ringkih Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut untuk menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.  
>Sasuke terus menggendong Sakura dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Ia terus berlari menuruni satu-demi satu anak tangga, lalu menuju halaman depan rumahnya yang dimana terparkir sebuah mobil Porche hitam. Dengan segera ia membuka mobilnya tersebut, lalu memasukan Sakura di bangku penumpang samping kemudi.<p>

# # #

Dengan kecapatan 120km/jam, Sasuke mengendari mobil kesayangannya tersebut dengan sesekali ekor matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Kepanikan pun mulai membuncah, keringat dingin terus mengucur dengan deras dari pelipisnya walaupun AC di dalam mobil dalam keadaan ON, wajah pucatnya pun bertambah pucat, dan sesekali ia menggertakan giginya.

# # #

Sasuke terus menundukan kepalanya dengan sesekali menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya tersebut dan sesekali ia meninju dinding rumah sakit yang tidak bersalah tersebut.

Kini Sasuke memang sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat gelisah, karena saat ini Sakura sedang berada di dalam ruang UGD untuk menjalani pertolongan pertama.

Lama Sasuke terus merutuki sikapnya selama ini kepada Sakura, tiba-tiba saja seorang Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut. Melihat hal itu Sasuke segera menghampiri Dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanya? Apakah ia selamat? Atau ia..." tanya Sasuke beruntun dengan nada yang amat khawatir.

"Hei, tenanglah dulu" ucap Dokter tersebut seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Kini ia masih tidak sadarkan diri dan ia baik-baik saja, namun sayangnya..." ucap Dokter tersebut sendu saat diakhir kalimat.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran akan kalimat yang sengaja digantung oleh Dokter tersebut.

"Tapi, saya menemukan luka benturan di kepala bagian belakang Nona Haruno dan itu menyebabkan retina matanya terlepas dan dari hasil diagnosa saya di bagian otak Nona Haruno terdapat saraf anggota gerak bawah yang mengalami kelainan disebabkan oleh penyakit epilepsi itu sendiri yang apabila dibiarkan akan berakibat fatal terhadap otak dan jantung Nona Haruno, tapi sampai saat ini saya tidak melihat adanya kelainan di jantung Nona Haruno," ucapnya dengan berat hati.

"Maksud anda?" tanya Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan kalimat Dokter tersebut.

"Ia tidak dapat berjalan dan melihat kembali" jawab Dokter tersebut yang kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung dengan kalimat terakhir sang Dokter.

"Tidak mungkin" gumamnya lalu jatuh terduduk di lantai lorong Rumah Sakit yang dingin.

"Arrgghhh..." teriaknya frustasi seraya menjambak rambutnya tersebut yang kini sudah berantakan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sakura?" tambahnya yang masih menjambak rambut ravennya. "Kenapa dia?"

"Kenapa harus Sakura-ku? Oh my fu*k God" rutuknya seraya menonjok dinding Rumah Sakit sehingga terlihat retakan-retakan kecil yang terlihat di sana, dan nampak tangan Sasuke yang mngeluarkan darah segar akibat ulahnya sendiri.

# # #

Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Sakura seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya sedikit pun sedangkan kedua mata onyxnya terus memandangi wajah polos Sakura yang sedang terpejam dengan damai selama seminggu ini.

Berkali-kali Sasuke menggumamkan kata maaf dan menyebutkan nama Sakura agar Sakura terbangun saat mendengarnya. Perlahan tangan kirinya yang bebas menelusuri lekuk wajah Sakura, dan kata maaf pun terus mengalir dari mulutnya.

Saat tangan kekarnya sedang mengelus pipi pucat Sakura, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat kedua kelopak mata Sakura mengerjap.

"Sakura!" serunya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Sakura bangunlah" ucapnya lagi seraya terus mengelus pipi Sakura.

Dan kini sebuah senyuman pun terpatri di wajah nya saat ia melihat Sakura yang sudah membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Sakura kau sudah sadar, syukurlah!" seru Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama? Kaukah itu?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Ya Sakura" jawabnya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kau masih hidup?"

"Ya, jelas saja aku masih hidup" jawab Sasuke yang heran dengan pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura yang mulai semakin tidak jelas.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin heran.

"Tidak seharusnya kau ada di sini, karena tempatmu adalah di Bumi bukan di sini" jawab Sakura yang semakin kacau.

"Lalu menurutmu kalau bukan dibumi, kita berada di mana? Hei, kita sekarang ada di Rumah sakit" balas Sasuke yang nampak terkejut dengan maksud arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Jadi aku belum mati?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya, kau belum mati Sakura Haruno" jawab Sasuke yang nampak menahan tawa.

"Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa semuanya gelap?" tanya Sakura yang mulai nampak heran dengan keadaannya sendiri yang tak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

"Kau bisa jelaskan kepadaku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang mulai mengabaikan embel-embel Sama.

"..." nampak Sasuke yang menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Sakura.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura yang mulai menaikan nada suaranya 1 oktaf.

Sakura pun nampak kesal dengan Sasuke yang tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya, dengan segera ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya, namun saat ia ingin menggerakan kakinya, kedua kakinya nampak mati rasa dan kaku.

"Kakiku" gumamnya.

"SASUKE, BISA KAU JELASKAN SEMUANYA!" jerit Sakura frustasi. Air mata pun tak dapat ia bendung lagi, air mata tersebut terus mengalir dengan derasnya di pipi Sakura yang mulai nampak ranum.

Melihat Sakura yang nampak sangat rapuh tersebut, Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh rapuh tersebut dengan sangat erat. Dapat ia rasakan Sakura yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya dan ia pun dapat merasakan air mata Sakura yang membasahi kemeja seragam sekolahnya. Di dalam pelukannya Sakura terus menjerit dan mengeluarkan air matanya. Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya saat ia merasakan tangan Sakura yang terus memukuli dada bidangnya.

# # #

Lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, kini dapat Sasuke rasakan hembusan napas Sakura yang nampak mulai teratur dan tangisan Sakura yang sudah berhenti. Untuk memastikannya, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan dapat ia lihat Sakura yang telah tertidur dengan lelapnya di dalam pelukannya. Dengan sikap hati-hati ia membaringkan Sakura seperti semula. Dikecupnya kening Sakura lama, lalu kemudian bibir mungilnya.

Satu bulan pun telah berlalu, kini Sakura dan Sasuke tidak lagi tinggal di Jepang. Melainkan kini mereka telah tinggal di Barcelona. Spanyol.  
>Kini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di dalam sebuah restoran bergaya Eropa kuno, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, kini Sasuke sedang berada di atas panggung mini dengan sebuah grand piano putih di depannya.<p>

"Buenos noches a todos, ahora voy a dedicar una canci n a mi amada Sakura Haruno" (Selamat malam semua, sekarang saya akan mempersembahakan sebuah lagu untuk kekasih saya Sakura Haruno) ucap Sasuke dengan senyumannya yang ia tunjukan kepada Sakura seorang, lalu permainan pianonya pun dimulai. Kini Sasuke nampak menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari Enrique Iglesias yang berjudul Por Amarte.

**Amar es una cosa especial no es un viene y va **  
><strong>Amar solo te pasa una vez pero de verdad <strong>  
><strong>Amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estara <strong>  
><strong>Amar es como un milagro deficil de explicar<strong>

**Amar es cuando la proteges de la lluvia y el viento **  
><strong>Amar es cunado tu la abrazas y te olvidas del tiempo <strong>  
><strong>Amar es cuando tu la ves y te pones nervioso <strong>  
><strong>Amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos<strong>

**Por amarte robaria una estrella y te la regalaria **  
><strong>Por amarte cruzaria los mares solo por abrazarte <strong>  
><strong>Por amarte juntaria la lluvia con el fuego <strong>  
><strong>Por amarte daria la vida solo por besarte<strong>

**Amar es cuando escribes su nombre por todo el cielo **  
><strong>Amar es cuando solo suenas con llevartela lejos <strong>  
><strong>Amar es cuando tu la ves y se queda en tus ojos <strong>  
><strong>Amar es cuando tu te das cuenta ella lo es todo<strong>

**Por amarte robaria una estrella y te la regalaria **  
><strong>Por amarte cruzaria los mares solo por abrazarte <strong>  
><strong>Por amarte daria la vida solo por besarte<strong>

"Muchas gracias. Y estoy tan enamorado de Sakura Haruno. Quieres casarte conmigo?" (Terimakasih banyak. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura Haruno. Maukah kau menikah denganku?) ucap Sasuke yang masih menyunggingkan senyumannya yang diarahkan ke pada Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya membelalakan kedua matanya akibat mendengar perkataan - atau lebih tepatnya petanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Sasuke Uchiha secara langsung. Dan tanpa ia dapat melihat, bahwa sekarang ia merupakan pusat perhatian bagi para pengunjung di restoran tersebut. Puluhan pasang mata nampak memperhatikannya, ditambanh dengan sebuah lampu sorot yang menyorotnya sehingga ia nampak lebih jelas di mata pengunjung.

Dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin ia menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, dan dapat ia rasakan sebuah tangan kekar yang mennggenggam tangan mungilnya lalu mengecup peunggung tangannya.

"Muchas Gracias mi Corazon" ucap Sasuke sesaat setelah ia mengecup punggung tangan Sakura.

"Denada mi amor" balas Sakura dengan menitihkan kristal bening dari emeraldnya dan dapat ia rasakan Sasuke yang memeluk dirinya. Setelah itu dapat ia dengar sorakan dan tepuk tangan pengunjung lainnya yang sedang menyaksikan sebuah drama realita percintaan antara dua anak manusia tersebut. Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha.

# # #

Gereja cathedral Santiago de Compostela, merupakan saksi bisu sumpah suci Sasuke di hadapan Tuhan dan Pendeta untuk menjadi seorang suami yang baik bagi Sakura.

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci tersebut, Sasuke berlutut di depan Sakura yang kini duduk di sebuah kursi roda, dan dengan penuh rasa cinta, Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Sakura dengan sangat lembut. "Aku akan selalu menjaga mu Sakura-ku" ucap Sasuke lirih dan sesaat kemudian air mata pun mengalir di pipi Sakura. Sebuah air mata kebahagian.

"Te amo mi corazon" (I love you my sweetheart) ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Te amo demasiado" (I love you too) balas Sakura yang di sertai dengan senyuman tulusnya.

FIN

Oscuro Ensin Khafilah Ahmed

6:18 11/05/2011

N/P: Maaf banget kalau baru bisa update sekarang, sekali lagi maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf banget. Aku telat update karena saya ada studytour selama seminggu, di tambah setelah studytour banyak ulangan yang menumpuk, jadi baru bisa sekarang update, yah sebenarnya ini udah selesai dari kemarin, tapi karena modem saya yang selalu error, jadi saya harus ke warnet dulu untuk update dan berhubung saya tidak berani ke warnet sendiri, jadi saya harus menunggu sampai pulang sekolah untuk di temani dengan teman saya. #alibi. POKOKNYA SAYA MOHON MAAF DENGAN SANGAT YA...

Oh ya saya mau tanya nih, berhubung saya itu juga pecinta Anime Vampire Knight dan La Corda D'Oro. Saya mau tanya, dimana sih saya bisa download anime lengkapnya yang gratis, dari episode ke episode secara lengkap, dan kalau boleh tau, ada gak di jakarta yang jual DVD Animenya? Kalau ada di mana ya? Mohon bantuannya ya, maklum saya baru-baru ini menjadi pecinta Anime termasuk Anime dan Manga Naruto (Kalo fictnya udah setahun yang lalu). ^^ Terimakasih loh sebelumnya... ^^b

Maaf saya memang sengaja mempublish ulang fict ini, karena banyak kesalahn dalam fict ini terutama di scene saat Sakura bunuh diri, itu benar-benar saya ubah total. Saya juga melihat kritik reader yang membuat saya untuk memperbaiki fict ini. Saya memang terburu-buru membuat fict ini, sehingga hasilnya jauh sekali dari harapan para readers. Oh, ya yang masalh medis yang tidak masuk akal itu memang benar-benar tidak masuk akal, karena saat saya menannyakan hal itu kepada mama saya, mama saya hanya senyum-senyum gaje mendengarnya. Lalu mama menjelaskan semua. Sampai pada akhirnya saya memakai penjelasan dari mama saya itu untuk mengganti scene yang amat sangat di luar nalar manusia. "Silly silly silly silly" kalimat itulah yang selalu keluar dari mulut saya saat saya membaca scene tersebut. Sekali lagi maaf ya atas ketidak masuk akalan beberapa scene di fict saya. Mungkin saya akan hiatus untuk beberapa saat ini, karena akhir-akhir ini saya yang sangat keteteran membagi waktu belajar saya dan ujian kenaikan kelas yang sudah menghantui saya, maklum sekolah saya sistem droup out. Jadi tolong di maklumi bila saya lama tidak mempublish cerita yang baru. Selain dari pada itu saya juga sangat kapok dengan omelan para guru karena saya yang selalu tertidur di kelas akibat waktu tidur saya yang amat sangat terganggu akibat manajemen waktu saya yang kacau (yah walaupun bukan Cuma saya yang sering ketiduran di kelas), saya juga kapok menerima cubitan dari teman-teman saya yang sengaja saya suruh mencubit tangan saya apabila saya terlihat mengantuk, alhasil tangan saya penuh dengan luka memar berwarna ungu. ^^ (bayangkan saya hanya punya waktu 2 jam untuk tidur TT,TT)


End file.
